


Haylee Potter and the Wiccans

by Russgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Original Wiccan Characters, Two Magic Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russgirl/pseuds/Russgirl
Summary: Haylee Potter had lived as a Wiccan with her adopted mother, adopted siblings, and fellow students ever since she had been rescued from the Dursleys tender loving care.  However, her destiny will not be ignored and soon it comes for her in the form of Albus Dumbledore.  Follow along as she re-enters the Wizarding World and tries to blend the two worlds into a new age of magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen Mab the Second](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Queen+Mab+the+Second).



> This story was written for Queen Mab the Second at Fanfiction.net and she/he (uncertain of gender) came up with the plot and some of the original characters. I was given permission to place this story up, so figured that I would.

It was a clear, blue day as a weary brown barn owl flapped over the mountains towards a little house on the outskirts of the city. The house was a two story log cabin style with a brick foundation set off a long private dirt road hidden behind thick, tall trees. A few children were outside enjoying the weather. A slim long ebony-haired teen with dyed streaks of green and aqua-green was mock wrestling with a smaller sandy-blonde child. A long brown haired girl was sitting under a tree reading, randomly muttering words or smiling at times, while a thin boy sat on another side of the same tree reading a fashion catalogue. Two girls were on their knees in a substantial garden tending to the herbs and vegetables while another girl was leading ladybugs between the fruit trees to ensure no pest bugs thrived. Tiredly the barn owl flew down into the open kitchen window and to another girl who was humming while she made sandwiches and a fruit salad. Seeing the owl land heavily on a nearby countertop, the girl stopped her meal preparation to get a shallow bowl and fill it with water from their tap. Setting the bowl down in front of the owl, she spotted the rolled parchment attached to the owl’s leg and sighed. ‘Wizards were cruel enough to send an owl all the way here?’ she thought before calling for her mother who was in the next room.

“What’s wrong Haylee?” a tall black woman with striking green eyes asked as she entered the room only to stop short as she saw the brown owl sitting on the countertop being pampered by her daughter. “What’s that owl doing here? I’ve told you before that animals belong outside; I had thought you had grown out of this by know.”

“I didn’t bring the owl in, I’m not a little kid you know?” the forenamed Haylee murmured with a pout and a roll of her own green eyes, “It has a note so I figure Wizards sent it here.”

“Wizards? They don’t tend to even acknowledge us Wiccan much less send us missives. Well I suppose we should open it, but first let us call the others in just in case whatever message this poor owl was forced to bear affects all of us,” the black woman declared before going to the window and whispering a spell before calling the others to the kitchen. The words carried on the air just as her spell specified to the ears of all ten of her missing students who started making their way to the kitchen. First to enter the kitchen was mud-covered and grass-stained Ursula with twigs sticking out of her black and green hair, behind her was little Malik with his sandy-blonde hair standing up in odd directions and dirt smudges on his tan skin. 

“Hey Miss Bonnie, what’s up?” Ursula asks before flopping into an open chair.

“Yeah Alpha Bennett, is something the matter?” Malik asked before claiming his own chair that was positioned as close to the head spot as possible. Bonnie Bennett waved a hand in a calming manner that the teen and child knew meant she would say nothing until everyone was assembled. Brown haired Lucy walked in next with a book under her arm obviously ignoring the ranting Michael who had a fashion magazine held open in one hand while he widely gestured with his free hand. The two took available seats and Michael turned to Ursula to get her opinion. A girl with long black hair, two cat ears, a long cat tail, and translucent dragonfly-like wings fluttering anxiously behind her entered the room next only to stop at the end of the table an exclaim, “I promise I didn’t do it this time, I swear!”

“What didn’t you do Amelia?” Bonnie Bennett asked with a raised brow and a hard stare with her piercing green eyes. Amelia’s purple eyes widened as she realized that whatever they were called for was not related to any pranks she may or may not have pulled and quickly squeaked out a “Nothing!” before taking a seat. The already assembled students shared nervous looks as they wondered what prank may be waiting for them in the confines of the house. Before they could wonder too much, two boys walked in. One was very tall with pitch black hair that seemed to suck in light and metallic grey eyes that could cut someone down to reveal their very soul; the other boy was shorter with spiked blonde hair tipped in blue and easy-going light brown eyes. These boys were revealed to be Alexander and Indy, respectively, who immediately sat down in available seats. Lastly, a group of three girls entered covered in dirt stains, with dirt under their nails or leaves in their hair. These girls were Aurora, Yunalesca, and Neshte. Everyone now being assembled, Bonnie Bennett went to one of the cupboards and took out a jar of dark grey powdery dust labeled Goofer Dust and proceeded to go about the room pouring a line along all the entrances and exits. After she had placed a line at all entrances and exits, she spoke Apné sà mene and a feeling of security settled around the room and a shimmery barrier appeared at all the openings of the room. 

“Now, we are going to discuss a missive that was sent to us by way of owl. We aren’t sure what it could contain but it could very well affect all of our futures; therefore, we will discuss this as a group. Do we have any questions before we open the missive and read it aloud?” Bonnie Bennett started, allowing her green eyes to sweep over all of her students. As she expected, she saw a deep scowl appear on Michael’s face and a look of mild disgust appear on Malik, Neshte, and Yunalesca. These four would be the hardest to convince regarding anything the wizards might want with their group, although she understood why that is. 

“Why would we care what wizards would want with us?” Michael spat out in contempt, a haunted look deep in his blue eyes.

“I understand your loathing, but it could be something important to one of our group. Don’t forget the story of Merlin, a wizard yes, but also one of the most historically important warlocks ever. It is not unreasonable to believe that another mixed breed could exist,” Bonnie said sympathetically, but with a hard edge to her words. Michael nodded demurely, but his scowl did not leave his face. Sighing sadly, Bonnie let things be as she knew that there was nothing more she could expect. 

“How can we trust wand wielders though? They aren’t as open minded as wiccan and if this affects the school in general then how can they accept Amelia, Malik, Neshte, and myself?” Yunalesca askes hesitantly, sharing uncertain looks with Neshte to whom she was closest. 

“How about we not jump to conclusions without knowing what the wizards want; after all no plan can be made without as much relevant information as possible,” Lucy suggested shyly, adjusting her glasses on her face. Ursula rolled her eyes at the look of excitement in Lucy’s eyes that was surely do to her doing a mental jig at all the knowledge she could access if the wizards did want something from them. Looking over at the others, Ursula saw the look of agitation on Malik’s face, but at least he was not baring his teeth in aggression. Neshte looked like she just wanted to disappear into a tree or a swarm of bugs or whatever forest sprites did to run away. Amelia looked nervous but also excited as well, probably thinking about all the possible prank victims she could find amongst the wizards. Alexander and Indy looked blank, but they often did when they were waiting for more information. 

“Before we get too upset or riled, how about we just read the letter?” Haylee suggested while passing out the sandwiches she had made and setting the bowl of fruit salad in the middle of the table. Amelia went to get plates, bowls and forks for everyone and they settled down to eat a bit before their appetites were soured by whatever news the letter from the wizard contained. Everything was quiet as they ate and the typical conversation that accompanied meals was absent making the atmosphere slightly stifling. 

“Okay, now that we have eaten, we will read the letter. Haylee, if you would read the letter aloud we can hopefully calm any fears and gather more information,” Bonnie Bennett said, gesturing to her daughter and giving her a reassuring look.

To Miss Haylee Lily Bennett, formerly Potter  
The Kitchen, Colorado School of Wiccan  
Denver, Colorado, United States of America

Miss Bennett,

I am unsure of how much you remember of your time with your relatives, but you are known to us still as Haylee Potter, your birth name. While being aware of your adoption by Miss Bennett and I wish for you to pass on my thanks to her for being a person with enough conviction to step in when she sees a wrongdoing to correct such, you were originally placed with your relatives for a specific reason. Having been informed since the discovery of your adoption of the grave injustice that was done by you in regards to your living situation; I truly am sorry to have to tell you that I am the one who placed you there. As I stated it was for a specific reason, it was for your safety that I left you with the Dursleys.

“How dare he decide that you are safe with child abusers!” Yunalesca spat in disgust, after all as a wood elf children were considered a gift and to find that any hurt one was punishable by a painful and long death. Neshte was similarly upset as while sprites did not reproduce in the same way as normal humanoids, the innocence of children was sacred. The others were also in varying states of disgust, anger, and sadness for Haylee who was carefully blank to be able to continue reading. 

You see Miss Bennett, you are known here in the Wizarding World as the ‘Girl-Who-Lived’ and that name was given for a glorious and upsetting reason. I am unsure of how much you know of your heritage so I will start there before I venture into the history needed to truly understand your story. You, Miss Bennett, Miss Potter, are a witch of the Wizarding World. Knowing that you are living with a Wiccan witch, I can only assume that you believe that your magic is of the Wiccan variety but I can assure you that is highly unlikely. It is more likely that your accidental Wizarding magic has been mistaken for Wiccan magic, and I implore you to consider the opportunity I will present to you shortly. Your birth father and mother were James and Lily Potter and no greater a wizard and witch have I met. Their life was cut short eighteen months after your birth by a Dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort believed that you would be able to stop his crusade to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns, those being those without magic and those born to ones without magic; therefore, he pursued your parents and you. On Halloween of 1981, Lord Voldemort discovered where your parents were hiding and after entering the house killed your father who was trying to buy your mother and yourself time to escape. Alas, Lord Voldemort cornered your mother and yourself in the nursery and he killed your mother before trying to kill you too. It is a great mystery what exactly occurred in that nursery but the killing curse that he had used to kill thousands upon thousands of people failed to kill you. Instead you were left with a lightning bolt scar upon your brow and Lord Voldemort was vanquished.

“Lord Voldemort, really, how tacky,” Michael said in derision with a sneer on his face. Looking around and seeing the confused faces, Michael sighed before explaining. “Lord, I’m sure was a self-given title which is just sad since it means that he has no concept of what it takes to obtain such a title and keep it. While it is hereditary in a way, such titles also have a lot of responsibility and expectations attached; if one does not keep to the proper behavior and etiquette, they can disgrace their title and in extreme cases even lose it. Voldemort is the tackiest part though, it’s three words put together vol de mort which is French for “thief of death” or “flight from death” depending on the translation preferred. He is literally announcing with his name that he is afraid of death, the fool!” During his explanation, only Indy noticed the look of absolute pain on Haylee’s face and motioned to Alex to get his attention before subtly gesturing toward Haylee. The duo, sometimes jokingly referred to as the ‘Opposite Twins’ due to being inseparable and the same age, moved to comfort Haylee. It was as they were putting their arms around the dark haired, green eyed girl that the others noticed something was wrong with Haylee. Malik in a rare show of his age crawled into Haylee’s lap while Aurora joined the group hug. Something incredible painful was happening in Haylee’s mind as the others tried to comfort her; she could hear a scream and a high-pitched, cruel laugh with a flash of green light. It was a minute or two before she came back to herself to find little Malik having curled his rather lanky eight-year-old form into her lap and arms of her adopted siblings around her.

“I’m okay guys, I just think that I do have some memories of that night,” Haylee said quietly, actively cuddling Malik and enjoying the rarity of having the boy allow such privileges. “Everyone can sit back down, we should probably finish this.”

I placed you with your relatives for multiple safety-related reasons. First most, I believe that your mother died for you leaving you with a very strong sacrificial love magic that protected you from Lord Voldemort and his supporters. I did not believe that Voldemort was gone, only weakened, and in case he regained his strength before you were capable of defending yourself I wanted for you to have as much protection as possible. By going to the home of your mother’s blood, I was able to raise blood wards that would protect you from Dark wizards and creatures that could be in league with Lord Voldemort. If I had known how you would have been treated, alas hindsight is 20/20 I believe the muggles say. Unfortunately, I was correct in assuming Lord Voldemort was not destroyed as he has found a way to return. For your safety, I believe that you should come to Hogwarts and be educated in your heritage and your true magic so that when Lord Voldemort comes for you, and he shall come for you, you will be able to protect yourself. 

While it would be two years late, learning magic is necessary for your safety and for your destiny. If you would prefer to speak more about this opportunity or of what accepting might mean for you, your new family, or your life thus far do not hesitate to call on me. All you would need to do is call on my familiar, Fawkes, a phoenix and send a missive with him to me and I would flash to you with him. I await your correspondence.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

“The fact that this Albus Dumbledore believes that your magic could only be Wizarding magic is insulting in the extreme; does he not know that Merlin was a hybrid? Is that not common knowledge amongst Wizards as it is amongst Wiccan? Why is it the Wizarding World, anyway? That’s sexist to the extreme,” Amelia cried out having been obviously held in her protest so that Haylee could make it through the entire letter. Her tail was standing out in agitation and her ears were flicking likewise. Ursula was also annoyed with the rather obvious prejudice that could be seen just from word choice used. 

“There are things being unsaid,” Alexander said stoically, eyes narrowed on the letter. “He says that your story is a mystery but he seems to know details that are rather informed based on only inference, he also states that this Voldemort came after you as a baby due to believing that you could defeat him but doesn’t say why Voldemort believed such. He must know or he wouldn’t think you so important to be so obsessed with your safety, plus he says that he knew your parents but doesn’t explain in what context outside of the high possibility that they attended Hogwarts while he was headmaster. Why did he believe Voldemort wasn’t destroyed and why did he do nothing to combat it while the man was weak? I don’t like this.”

“I agree, it’s weird,” Ursula says nodding her head in agreement.

“Dumbledore is basically the shadow-king of Britain,” Yunalesca says with disgust, Neshte nodding in agreement. 

“Well, we should determine what type of missive we wish to send and what we will demand or concede to Dumbledore for Haylee’s cooperation. Remember everyone, we have an advantage in being underestimated by Wizards and by them not realizing what we can do,” Bonnie Bennett says before walking behind Haylee and setting her hands on her shoulders in comfort and strength.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was sat behind his large desk in his seemingly cluttered office looking over propositions from the ministry on student safety measures. He sighed as he read the 525th suggestion of installing ministry-approved aurors. All the suggestions were not-so-subtle ways to allow the ministry to control the school and with Deatheater raids popping up more often, Albus was not so sure he wanted the ministry having a say in the running of his school. Taking his glasses off the end of his nose and rubbing his eyes tiredly, Albus considered taking the rest of the evening to enjoy some aged scotch and a good book when his beloved phoenix Fawkes flamed off his perch. Hope that perhaps his missive had reached little Miss Potter, or it was Miss Bennett now, filled him with renewed energy. The minute that it took for Fawkes to return stretched on as Albus considered all his various plans and backup plans regarding the newly found Girl-Who-Lived. A trill of music startled Albus out of his thoughts. Looking up, Albus saw Fawkes sitting on his desk with a thin rectangle Albus recognized as one of those envelopes used by muggles in his beak. Reaching for the envelope, Albus turned it around surprised to see no seal or coat of arms even though he was aware that it must have come from the Wiccan school. Using an unused quill to tear along one of the seams, Albus pulled out the thin paper and began to read.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I feel that I am at a disadvantage, as you seem to know much about me without me knowing anything about you beside your name and titles. From your titles, I can gather that you are an important man with his hands in many different cookie jars. Whether that is by design or due to the whims of your populace I can only guess. Either way, it does not do much to inspire my wish to join a society that places so much trust and leadership capability in one man, regardless of what great deeds he may have accomplished. For to confide through letter that you placed me with my less than desirable relatives and to only offer a token condolence in the horribleness of the situation, is less than ideal to inspire a well of trust in your person. As for the other information that you included in your missive, I can only speculate as to your reason for including such but I feel that it is my duty to address it so that you may know my feelings on the matter.  
As far as my true heritage of being a Wand-Wielding witch (I refuse to abide by your rather sexist view of calling your society the ‘Wizarding World’ as though only the men are valuable), I feel that either your society does not honor history as Wiccans do or that you are being willfully ignorant of it to get your point across. Merlin, the most renown Warlock of all time, was a well-known Wiccan/Wand-Wielder hybrid who happened to be much more powerful than most hybrids are as the two normally conflicting forces harmonized in his body to such a level of synchronization that all spells he used (Wiccan or Wand-based) were ridiculously powerful. While we have kept his story alive, we have not snubbed either aspect of his power as you Wand-Wielders obviously have. To ignore the possibility, never mind to call it highly unlikely, of me being a hybrid is not only insulting but does little to ingratiate your person. The nuggets of information that you provided regarding my birth parents is both prized and disturbing as I wonder on both your motives for including the information as well as the level of your relationship with them.   
Were you a prized mentor/friend who happened to come upon their helpless infant and concluded what must have happened from what you knew of their personalities? Or were you the vaunted headmaster whom had a silver-tongue and enough pull to get certain things accomplished after the attack occurred? How did you come by the information of what might occurred during the mysterious attack? For that matter, why would a Dark Lord believe that a baby could defeat him, when I’m sure that he had much more experience and power than any mere babe? There are others of course. Why were you given the right to decide my placement, regardless of your influence? Was there no will in place regarding my parents’ death? Why did you believe I needed protections that could only be offered by my magic-less relatives who shared blood with my mother? Most importantly however, if you believed this Lord Voldemort to not have been defeated, why did you not determine a way to stop him from rising again? All these questions should be considered by you as they will be asked and I do expect an answer preferable not filled with half-truths.  
If you wish to come speak to me about my questions and my place at Hogwarts, you are more than welcome. Just know that you will be asked hard questions, you will be interrogated for every nugget of information you have, you will be entering a negotiation that will not end until I am satisfied, and you will not win your way. A situation that I believe from your missive that you are not used to occurring, but occur it will. I await your arrival with my family.

Sincerely,

Haylee Lily Bennett

Albus sat back in his chair and stared at the letter after he had finished reading it, unsure of how he should proceed. Oh, he knew he would go speak to Miss Bennett as she signed her name and enter her negotiations to come to Hogwarts but he was unsure of how to answer her questions. He had not wanted to burden a child with such information or responsibility so early on regardless of what the ministry might believe should be done.   
‘Truly, raising a child as a weapon is just cruel’ Albus thought as his mind drifted to the ministry’s decrees over the years. However, he could tell from Miss Bennett’s letter that she held no trust for him as many British Wizarding children do just from growing up with his story and knew that if he refused to answer her questions he would not build much trust with her either. For quite some time Albus stewed over the situation, organizing his thoughts on the matter, information he had obtained regarding it, and considered both her questions and any arguments that might be raised. He found a spare piece of parchment on his desk and began to outline Miss Bennett’s questions, additional questions that could come from the answers to those questions, objections to answers, and defenses to those objections. It had been some time since he last had to be so prepared, it is true, but debates, interrogations, and negotiations were not something Albus was unprepared for and he would go into this one with a sense of meeting an equal rather than the belief of reigning in a child. It took near half an hour before Albus had collected as much information and prepared himself as much as possible to have this meeting with the Girl-Who-Lived. Before he left, he flooed Minerva to tell her that he was going to be out of the castle; taking a fortifying breath, he took gentle hold of his beloved Fawkes’ tail feathers and instructed him to take him to the Colorado School of Wiccan. 

The headmistress and students of Colorado School of Wiccan were arranged in a two semi-circle rows across from a single empty chair with Haylee Bennett in the front center position. A shimmery translucent blue glow was on the walls, single doorway, and ceiling being the only indication that the room was spelled in some way. A thin trail of gray Goofer Dust was laid along the perimeter of the room, letting those aware of Wiccan magic know that the room was sealed. The anticipated flash of fire indicated the phoenix had arrived just as the waiting persons expected before a tall old man wearing vibrant purple robes with lime green swirls on them appeared. Apparently, the phoenix was not going to attend the meeting more than likely as a show of good faith and trust on the part of who could only be the Hogwarts Headmaster. Long, flowing white hair and a long equally white beard obscured most of the features of his face, but his twinkling blue eyes gave the impression that he was smiling in delight as though it pleased him to be before the group. Simultaneously as Dumbledore was being studied by the group of Wiccans, he too was studied the assembled group before him. In the front middle of the assembled students sat who could only be Haylee Potter, or it was Bennett now Albus reminded himself; her wild black hair was pulled into a long braid, although a few strands had rebelliously escaped to frame her face. On her left was a boy with extremely dark hair, so black that it seemed as if light struggled to escape it; his skin was rather pale and his eyes were a cutting steel grey in color. On this unsettling boy’s other side was a much younger boy who had wild sandy blonde hair, tan skin, and feral golden eyes that screamed werewolf to Albus’ highly trained instincts. Going on Haylee’s other side there was a smiling blonde haired boy who had blue tips on the ends of his spiked hair and warm brown eyes, but something about the boy seemed just as unsettling as the dark haired boy, although Albus couldn’t put his finger on where that feeling came from. On the blonde/blue haired boy’s other side was a pretty strawberry blonde haired girl, her hair was left loose and hung straight and long; her brown eyes looked similar to the boy making him wonder if they were siblings or cousins perhaps. He could see glimpses of more students in a row behind but couldn’t make out clear features. A beautiful black woman with short, curly dark hair and intense green eyes stood and smiled.

“Welcome Albus Dumbledore to the Colorado School for Wiccan; around me is all of my students, some are also my adopted children,” the black woman, who could only be Bonnie Bennett said. “So that we are all on the same footing, I will introduce everyone and they will stand and wave to you. First, I’m sure you already recognized Haylee Bennett, formally Potter, my adopted daughter. On her right is my adopted son, Indy Bennett formally Vivek, and on his other side is Aurora Bennett formally Vivek, my other adopted daughter and Indy’s biological sister. On Haylee’s other side is Alexander Bennett, formally Sherman, my last adopted son. On Alex’s other side is Malik Antinanco, my youngest student and a born werewolf. We have a few non-human students and that will not change. Now for me to introduce the students that you cannot see clearly…”

“We have Yunalesca,” a girl with wild brown hair that flowed around her shoulders and crystal clear blue eyes stood and gave a short wave, “she is a wood elf.”

“We have Neshte,” a rather small girl stood, she had brown hair that curled around her round face and seemed to only highlight her green-brown eyes, “she is a forest sprite.” 

“We have Michael Belmont,” a tall, lean boy with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes stood, he did not wave and had a deep scowl on his face. Albus was distinctly reminded of the Malfoys and wondered if there was any relation. Miss Bennett narrowed her eyes at the boy but said nothing of his unwelcoming reaction.

“Next is Ursula Patricks,” a curvy girl with black hair that had two-toned green streaks throughout stood, her honey brown eyes were hard but the smile on her face seemed welcoming.

“Last is Amelia Ruben,” a bubbly girl with long, sleek black hair with two cat ears sticking through on the top of her head and pretty dragon-fly-like wings fluttering nervously behind her waved cheerfully, her long black tail swinging lazily behind her and her purple eyes sparkling, “she is a Caith Sidhe, or Fairy Cat is the more well-known moniker.” Albus smiled and waved as he did to his own students, hoping that it came across as sincere happiness to have met them and not something else. He was surprised at the non-human students, as many wizards and witches were wary of them and he assumed Wiccan would be the same. 

“I as you are already aware am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and am here to offer a place to Haylee Bennett who has been listed as a student since birth. Your questions were rather impressive and I will do my utmost best to answer them as well as I can, but know that there are some questions that I may not answer either for lack of knowledge or because the answer is not my own to give. I hope you know that I will not knowingly lie to you and am prepared to offer evidence to support what I may say,” Albus said with a smile. The rather unimpressed stares, a few being closer to glares than stares, almost encouraged Albus to fidget before he took the seat behind him as gracefully as his old bones would allow. For a moment neither side said a word and the silence seemed a bit stifling before Albus cleared his throat and looking at Bonnie Bennett said, “Since I am getting to meet you in person, I find myself offering you my respect at both standing up in the face of injustice as well as taking on those less fortunate in hope for a better life.”

“I accept your respect, although I cannot say that it is returned at the moment,” Bonnie said matter-of-factly.

“Why did you leave me with the Dursleys? The full story, please,” Haylee asked quietly, although her enchanting green eyes were staring challengingly into Albus’ own blue. Alex put his arm around her chair, his stoic composure not changing a bit to Albus’ disconcertion, while Indy grabbed her hand closest to her own in a reassuring gesture that made Albus hope that while her start had not been ideal that her life has been overall a happy one. 

“Of course you would ask the hardest question first,” Albus said with a chuckle that did nothing to relieve the tension in the room, “to answer this question I will have to start much farther back than your placement with your relatives… Many years ago, there was an orphan boy named Tom Riddle; I was the one who was sent to introduce him to the Wizarding World and invite him to Hogwarts. Perhaps it will be easier to show you than to only tell you.” Albus proceeded to pull a bowl out of a small coin pouch that had been attached to his robes; the bowl was made of stone and had runes engraved around its rim, it reminded the Wiccan of a smaller version of a scrying bowl. A miniature table was pulled out of the pouch next and with a casual flick of his wand, Albus enlarged it to a small, plain wooden table on which he laid the stone bowl. Next, Albus pulled out glass vials of silver, shimmery liquid that was mesmerizing with its strange swirling tones that were also laid out on the table. “This is a pensieve,” he indicated waving a hand over the stone bowl, “it allows one to view a memory stored in glass vials or pulled directly from a trained wizard’s head. These are the relevant memories to the tale I will tell and I will be performing a spell that allows the memory to be projected like one of those muggle moving-pictures projectors.” He selected a memory and poured it into the bowl then with a complicated wand movement and some muttered Latin words a white square similar to a screen appeared before images started to form.

A much younger looking Albus Dumbledore, who had shoulder-length greying red hair and a shorter red-grey beard could be seen walking down a old, nearly overgrown walkway to a shabby, drab building with a plaque naming it Wool’s Orphanage in London. The grey building had small, weathered frames and old, cracking doors. Overall, it looked like a depressing place never mind knowing that there were children living there. Arriving at the front door, the younger Dumbledore knocked loudly on the door knocker and waited as he heard running and muffled shouts inside the imposing building. Soon the door opened to reveal a haggard looking woman with sharp features and short, layered hair. 

“Please do come in,” the woman said tiredly, stepping back to allow Dumbledore into the building, “How may I help you? Are you here to adopt or for other reasons?”

“Oh no, I have come to talk to one of your children about entry into our school,” he said genially, “Are you the matron of this fine institution?”

“Oh yes, excuse my manners, I’m Mrs. Cole the matron here at Wool’s Orphanage,” Mrs. Cole replied with a tired smile and presented her hand for a shake. She gestured for Dumbledore to follow her and she led him down a narrow hallway into a small, cluttered office. Taking a seat behind her desk, she waved a hand at Dumbledore silently offering him the seat across the desk from her. “Which of the children are you here for?”

“His name is Tom Marvalo Riddle and he has been offered a place at our private, prestigious boarding school in Scotland. Could you tell me a bit about the boy?” Dumbledore said in the same kind tone mixed with a bit of curiosity.

“Oh, are you sure you are here for him? Is this a school for troubled youth then?” Mrs. Cole asked with an uneasy smile on her face, her eyes narrowed in suspicion and a hint of fear glinted in her eyes. 

“Yes, I am quite sure that it is Mr. Riddle that has been invited to our school and no, we do not teach troubled youth. Is Mr. Riddle troubled then?” Albus asked with an uneasy smile, wondering what an eleven-year-old boy could have done to be considered troubled by these defenseless muggles. Mrs. Cole was beginning to ask rather invasive questions regarding the school and his certificates so he subtly took his wand out and cast a silent compulsion spell at the woman. The woman’s countenance relaxed, her eyes glazed slightly, and she pulled out a half-full bottle of scotch and two glasses that she set on her desk. She poured herself a glass and then one for Dumbledore before smiling happily after taking a sip. “Now, tell me all you can about Tom Riddle.”

“Tom Riddle is strange, always has been a strange one. I remember when his mother came here; she wasn’t much older than I was at the time, a skinny thing with this huge stomach asking for help. She was in labor, it wasn’t even an hour later that the baby was born and she said he was to be named Tom for his father and Marvalo for hers. I figured she must have come from the circus with such a strange name in the family. She came in and an hour later little Tom was born, an hour after that she was dead. He didn’t cry, he was quiet for a baby, too quiet. The strangeness we figured then was a blessing with all the other children who were coming in crying and screaming, upset, but it didn’t go away that strangeness. As he got older, things started happening,” Mrs. Cole explained, taking a deep swig of her scotch a few times as she told the story. Her eyes were becoming haunted as she thought over the years and she looked around nervously. “You will be taking him, no matter what I say, right?”

“I assure you madam, his place at our school will not be revoked by anything you might say,” Dumbledore said gently, his thoughts worried about what things the woman had to say about this Tom Riddle. His origin was certainly unpleasant, but the way she acted made it seem that there was darkness there. 

“Well kids sometimes pick on one another, you know how it is, but any who tried to pick on Tom had unpleasant things happen to them. There was little Billy Stubbs, whose rabbit was found dead hanging from the rafters after he and Tom got into an argument. Then there was a day we went out to the seaside and Tom disappeared with Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop for quite some time. When they came back they were never the same. I don’t know what he did or even if he did anything, but they were afraid of Tom, I could tell.”

“Thank you for telling me this, can I perhaps talk to Mr. Riddle?” Dumbledore asked gently. The woman nodded before leading him out of the office and up the stairs to a closed door. She knocked and then opened the door to reveal a dark-haired boy sitting on an old, sturdy bed reading a book. Tom Riddle, Dumbledore presumed, looked up from his book and immediately placed it beside him on the bed upon noticing Dumbledore next to Mrs. Cole.

“Tom, this man here is from a school in Scotland; he wants to talk to you,” she said briskly, before motioning Dumbledore into the room and leaving closing the door solidly behind her. 

“Hello Tom, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a teacher at Hogwarts, a school in Scotland,” Dumbledore began with a smile, wishing to show no hostility to the guarded little boy.

“You’re from an asylum to take me away, aren’t you?! Tell the truth!” Tom nearly shouted, his magic suffocating the air trying to enforce Tom’s will.

“No, I am not from an asylum. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry,” Dumbledore said with hard eyes, pulling the acceptance letter from his pocket and handing it to the boy. 

“Magic, it’s real! Show me some magic,” Tom said demandingly, his guarded expression cracking slightly to show a bit of childhood curiosity. Dumbledore took out his wand and flicked it, causing the shabby desk to turn briefly into a lion and back before it could do more than yawn. “I knew I was special, I knew it!”

“Oh?” Albus asked, feigning curiosity, “What can you do?”

“I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to… I can speak to snakes too. They find me, they whisper to me,” Tom said excitedly, bouncing in place a bit showing his age rather than the guarded paranoia of earlier. Albus nodded to himself as if confirming something to himself before he narrowed his eyes as the boy. Raising his wand again, Albus waved it at the cupboard in the corner of the room and caused a tin box to fly out to the desk and open to reveal all sorts of bits and baubles. “Hey that’s mine!”

“No, I don’t believe that these things are yours, are they?” Dumbledore said sternly, narrowing his eyes at Tom with obvious disappointment on his face. “You will return these things to their rightful owners and apologize for your actions. Hogwarts is a merits-based environment that does not condone such actions and will surely lose you standing within its hallowed halls. Now, your letter contains information regarding your schooling, a scholarship that can help you afford your things, and transportation to the school. I will of course escort you on your shopping trip.”

“I don’t need an escort,” Tom said sullenly, “I’m capable of getting my things on my own.”

“Alright then, to gain entrance to the Wizarding shopping center you must enter the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road and ask the barkeep Tom to let you through to Diagon Alley. From there go to Gringotts, the bank, and you will be able to receive funds for school,” Dumbledore said before giving Tom one last hard look and leaving.

“As you can see, Tom Riddle who later became Lord Voldemort was rather dark from the start and had rather unfortunate tendencies to hurt others. I have other memories here of other instances that continued to grow my suspicions regarding Tom’s ultimate destiny,” Albus said sadly, looking at the faces of the Wiccan around across from him.

“So you immediately distrusted a child because he got back at his bullies and was similarly distrusted by muggles who would not understand his magic and therefore fear him,” Alex said with a raised brow watching as the Hogwarts Headmaster’s eyes widened at the words. “Not only did you begin to distrust a child based on the word of a fearful, confused woman who admitted that children bullied the boy but began to look for anything that would confirm that distrust therefore skewing his excitement at discovering he wasn’t strange after all.”

“Did you ever ask why he had those things rather than immediately confuse him of stealing other people’s things?” Aurora asked with a hard voice. She remembered before she and Alex had been found and adopted by Bonnie that their things were often destroyed by the other children in the group homes; in retribution, Alex would take something of theirs to replace it. To apologize for such a thing, if that was what it was, would be like saying that they had the right to destroy their things. 

“He became the darkest, most feared Dark Lord since Grindlewald. This was the beginning,” Albus said solemnly, not answering the questions either implied or direct from the two children.

“Yes, but at that time he was a child who was living in an unpleasant place with people who feared him,” Haylee said quietly, looking off into the distance, “He needed an adult who cared, someone to love him.”

“Alas, it is not that simple, but it is beautiful to see compassion in children,” Albus said with a smile that received only sneers in return. 

“What else do you wish to say about this then?” Bonnie Bennett asked with narrowed eyes, her hands on Haylee’s shoulders.

“Tom Riddle was a brilliant student, but was terrified of death,” Albus said, “when he started his journey into becoming Voldemort; he started a vile type of magic to secure his immortality.”

“What magic is this?” Yunalesca and Neshte asked in a scandalized hiss as one.

“Alas, I am unsure,” Albus said solemnly, causing Michael, Bonnie, and Amelia to narrow their eyes at the man.

“What does this have to do with me?” Haylee asked shrewdly, after all none of that information pertained directly to her. Albus fidgeted before he took a small, smoky orb out of his pocket and laid it on the table.

“This is a prophecy orb; this prophecy was made to me fourteen years ago when you were still cradled within your mother’s womb. It was made by a seer in a pub that I was conducting her interview for our Divination course. Unfortunately, it was heard in part by a follower of Voldemort who immediately reported it to him. I will play it for you now,” Albus said before he tapped his wand once on the orb. A strange, throaty voice echoed in the room.

The one with the power to   
Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches  
Born to those who have thrice defied him,  
Born as the seventh month dies  
And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal,  
But she will have power the Dark Lord knows not  
And either must die at the hand of the other  
For neither can live while the other survives  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord  
Will be born as the seventh month dies

After the orb finished, Albus looked at the faces of the assembled Wiccan students and Girl-Who-Lived thinking that they would show awe, fear, resignation, anything but the disbelief and disgust that was showing. “This is why Voldemort is coming for you; you are the child of the prophecy. He will not rest until the only one possible of defeating him is eliminated; the threat to his precious life,” Albus added in a sad voice.

“You are coming here with a prophecy?” Indy said incredulously, the words echoed by many of the others. “Are all wizards like you or is Britain unique in their beliefs?”

“Unfortunately, much of Europe is like this,” Michael said with a sneer.

“I don’t understand; the prophecy explains everything. Your place in our society, in the war, the death of your parents, your placement with the Dursleys, everything,” Albus said in confusion, looking at the faces that were looking more and more disgusted.

“So let me get this straight,” Lucy began softly, “Wizards believe in prophecy, a branch of magic that is known even in the non-magical world to be vague and often self-fulfilling. This prophecy, which could have already been fulfilled for all you know, is still being hailed as the hope of the Wizarding World is so strong that none of you have done anything to stop this Dark Lord before he could regain his power? Is that what you are saying?”

“Well, prophecy is a strong branch of magic,” Albus said assuredly, “just because it is often misunderstood does not mean it should be discounted.”

“Was the seer evaluated for her skills?” Yunalesca asked with narrowed eyes. Many human seers were faulty and could not be trusted to give true prophecies, the non- self-fulfilling kind. There were tests to determine how closely the seer was to magic but it could only be given by Elven kind; the likelihood was that the seer was not evaluated and even if she had been such information would have been discounted.

“There’s no need for that; her prophecy was documented by the Department of Mysteries and as such is a legitimate prophecy,” Albus said with a casual wave of the hand that caused a few of the students to narrow their eyes in anger. Bonnie was similarly offended at his casual disregard, but did not let it cloud her mind as the younger ones did.

“It is obvious that discussing the merits of prophecy will not change that there is one and that one of the affected parties believes in its power, which is all that is needed for it to have sway over our destinies,” Bonnie said with a sigh. “What we must decide is how we will proceed to protect Haylee and ensure she has the upper hand in whatever comes.”

“Learning more about the Wizarding World, this Lord Voldemort, and Wizarding magic is sure to be a solid course of action,” Lucy said amid the chuckles of her compatriots. 

“Learning as much magic as possible is a good idea and knowing both will offer more variety that will not be accounted for,” Ursula said with Malik nodding in agreement, the two of them being very likeminded when it comes to strategy and battle. 

“Of course Haylee, you should not discount your Wiccan heritage for these Wizards,” Michael said, his face showing disgust at the very idea of such occurring. Yunalesca and Neshte did not say anything, but it was obvious that they agreed with Michael. Alex, Indy, and Aurora similarly did not add anything to the discussion but their silent support for their adopted sister. 

“Maybe there is a compromise possible,” Amelia said helpfully, her tail swaying back and forth serenely.

“Perhaps there is a compromise possible,” Albus said with a smile, his eyes twinkling in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie Bennett rubbed her temples to stave off the forming headache that was taking root. After all, trying to deal with the anxiety of her children, disagreeableness of some students, and not-so-subtle threats of parents was a trying process. Currently she was trying to ignore the heavy glare being directed at her by Yunalesca’s father while the girl’s mother was telling her to watch herself around the wand-wielders and if need be use the trees to call them. Elves, Bonnie thought to herself with a roll of the eyes. While she understood their hesitation to allow their only daughter into such proximity with people who had time-and-again subjected them to slavery and destitution, she was not forcing Yunalesca to come with them on this journey. All the children, outside of her own unfortunately, had been given the choice of coming with them to Hogwarts or leaving the school for self-study. It did not surprise her that none opted to leave as the students were rather close to one another and would not allow Haylee to venture into this supposed destiny without allies. Still, the fact that their children had opted to venture into the Wizarding World was still laid at her feet as being her fault by the rightly protective parents.

“If anything happens to my boy, I will hunt you down and rip your entrails from your body to feast before the light of life leaves your eyes,” Malik’s father growled into her ear, startling her as she did not realized the Alpha werewolf had approached her. She did not show fear, only raising a brow at the promise, but being careful not to look the man in the eyes.

“I will allow nothing to harm the children as long as I draw breath,” Bonnie said in a clear, strong voice that she knew carried to all of the assembled parents. The other parents/ guardians nodded in acceptance of her statement and returned their focus to their children. 

“Dad, stop threatening Alpha Bennett; she didn’t force us to come along, you know? Besides, if I’m to become a strong Alpha like you someday then I’ll need to be able to deal with Wand-Wielders, Wiccan, and all sorts of magical beings. This gives me that exposure in a safer manner than me forging out on my own,” Malik said maturely, giving his father a hard look that spoke of his challenge and reinforced his fledgling alpha status. As expected, his father cuffed him roughly in the back of the head and stalked back to Malik’s mother gathering her and their other children to leave, but not before giving a parting glare to Bonnie Bennett. “Don’t worry about him Alpha Bennett; he’s just nervous about me venturing out with my pack at such a young age. I’m still a bit young to be able to defend a pack and he doesn’t want my Alpha status to be harmed before I’m even old enough to defend it.”

“Of course,” Bonnie said in reply, unsure how to truly respond as the cultures of various magical beings still baffled her at times. She looked over to see Yunalesca being given a beautiful necklace made of what appeared to be river rocks before her parents too gave Bonnie one last hard look and leaving. Neshte’s parents never approached Bonnie or even looked her way before they seemed to fade into the surrounding foliage, disappearing before her eyes. With the most hostile parents having left, Bonnie reassured Lucy’s father, Ursula’s parents, and Amelia’s assorted family of her intentions to protect their children and allow them the opportunity to grow and learn about other cultures. Seeing them off, she gathered all her students and pulled out the wooden Hogwarts crest that was acting as their portkey to the school. 

“Is everyone ready for this?” she asked, looking at her assorted students. Seeing their nods, she had them all place their fingers on the portkey and spoke the activation code: Destiny. The feeling of spinning through time and space was an unpleasant one, but that was nothing compared to the landing of feeling like you had been free-falling through air only to slam into the ground in a tangle of limbs. Bonnie was not pleased to see that Malik, Amelia, Yunalesca, and Neshte were all standing upright and not sprawled across the ground in the heap of limbs that the others were but figured it was a grace comes from being not fully human. Her irritation was forgotten, however, when Haylee started ranting about stupid modes of transport that were about as well-thought out as jumping from a plane without a parachute. This brought out belly-aching laughter from Indy and Aurora and a smirk of amusement from Alex, while Michael and Ursula joined in on the rant. Lucy looked thoughtful in her half-sitting position, no doubt trying to determine the reasoning behind the portkey and the logic that makes it work. A throat clearing nearby brought the group of Wiccan’s attention to the group who was standing off to the side no doubt waiting to welcome them to Hogwarts. Picking themselves off the ground, the group of Wiccan turned to meet their Wizarding cousins.

“Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Albus Dumbledore announced grandiosely with a wave to the massive castle behind them up a winding stone/dirt path. Standing with them was an assortment of people in various robes. “With me are the teachers of this fine institution:

“We have Minerva McGonagall, my Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Mistress,” he motioned to a stern looking woman, dressed in green with her grey hair pulled back into a severe bun.

“Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms Master,” he motioned to a short, little man with wispy hair and rather strange features that gave credence to him being more than human.

“Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House and Herbology Mistress,” he motioned to a dumpy, round woman who wore slightly dirtied robes and a warm, friendly smile.

“And finally, Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master,” he motioned to a dark haired, dark-eyed, pale man who was glowing at the them over his large nose standing slightly apart from the group. The Wiccan looked at Snape, blinked, looked at Alex and looked at Snape again, wondering if they were looking at a future Alex. The two were not amused and gave near identical glares to stop the speculations. Bonnie noticed that there were others standing in the group of teachers who had not been mentioned and seemed to be disgruntled in the apparent oversight. Before she could mention it however, McGonagall lit into the headmaster for not mentioning the others and began to make the introductions herself. There was a ghost by the name of Cuthbert Binns who taught History of Magic, Charity Burbage who taught Muggle Studies, Argis Filch who was the school caretaker, Rubeus Hagrid who was school groundskeeper/ Care of Magical Creatures instructor, Rolanda Hooch who was flying instructor, Irma Pince who is librarian, Poppy Pomfrey who is school nurse, Aurora Sinistra who taught Astronomy, Sybill Trelawney who taught Divination, Septima Vector who taught Arithmancy, and lastly was a Remus Lupin who was that years Defense against the Dark Arts instructor. All the names were enough to make the Wiccan’s head spin with confusion, but they tried their best to remember them. Realizing that they need to introduce themselves, Bonnie set about doing their own introductions. With that all done, the two groups headed inside to the Great Hall for a bite to eat and some more talking/hashing out details of their arrangement.

“So, why didn’t you mention that there would be another werewolf on site?” Malik asked curiously, after all, he was told that Hogwarts was neutral territory for magical creatures and hadn’t been expecting to step into someone else’s territory. The clatter of silverware caused everyone to look up only to see Remus Lupin shocked and pale. 

“What’s the matter Mr. Lupin?” Haylee asked in concern, wondering why the man would look so scared at Malik’s question. 

“I wasn’t aware that there was a werewolf in your party,” Snape said gruffly, looking over Malik who sat calmly staring at Remus Lupin.

“As we weren’t aware that there was a werewolf in yours,” Bonnie countered smoothly, watching Malik for signs of aggression.

“Is he on Wolfsbane? How can you assure that he is safe?” Snape asked with a hint of derision that caused Amelia, Yunalesca, and Neshte to bristle in indignation. Haylee’s face transformed to understanding.

“Mr. Lupin can’t control his transformations, can he? He had nearly attacked you and therefore you are unnerved by werewolves in general due to the actions of one untaught wolf,” Haylee spoke softly, remembering her own fear of werewolves after reading an article about a group of campers who had been attacked by an untaught wolf before she met and was taught about werewolves by Malik.

“Untaught wolf?” Lupin asked in confusion, looking down in shame. Snape had crossed his arms over his chest but he too had confusion and curiosity glinting in his dark eyes.

“You know that there are two types of werewolves right?” Malik asked the group as a whole, which led to confused shakes of heads or murmured no’s from the Wand-Wielders. The Wiccan gasped in shock, unsure how the Wizards could know so little about another culture. “Well, there are born werewolves and turned werewolves. In each group there are different statuses. Born werewolves are able to control their transformation, have increased senses, and tend to live in packs ruled over by a single Alpha pair. Turned werewolves have to be taught to control their transformations, have weakened senses compared to born wolves and must be accepted into a pack or go mad from isolation.” 

“Are you telling me that bitten werewolves can be taught to control their transformation, therefore keeping their minds?” Snape asked quietly, looking intently at Malik as he asked the question. 

“Yes, please do not look me directly in the eyes it makes me testy,” Malik said through a growl as he stared back at Snape. When Snape quickly changed his focus, Malik took a deep breath and continued on, “I am a Born Alpha Werewolf; the reason I am with the Wiccan school in the first place is to build my skills as an Alpha and to reduce tension between myself and my father who is Alpha of our pack/territory back home. Untaught bitten wolves have painful transformations and lose their minds due to not understanding how to process the wolf instincts as they were not born with them. A Born wolf can teach them to process the instincts and meld their mind into a whole to prevent them from going mad due to the internal struggle; it also keeps them form dying early due to all the strain.”

“Is this not common knowledge here? Have your born werewolves not told you people this?” Yunalesca asked derisively, looking at her nails rather than the group of Wizards as she was wont to do when she disrespected someone.

“Yunalesca, mind your tone,” Bonnie said in warning, knowing that reigning in the natural contempt bred into Yunalesca, Neshte and to a lesser extent Michael would be difficult. The narrowed eyes of the Wizards and Witches were only tempered by the fidgeting belying that the information was not known to them.

“There are no Born wolves here,” Malik said calmly, shocking his friends and classmates, “they all fled when the first Restriction Laws started being passed decades ago. Only Bitten wolves with no pack stayed; it’s partly why my father was upset with me coming here. A Bitten wolf would not realize the ramification of hurting me like a Born wolf would.”

“And what ramification would that be?” Snape asked silkily, taking care not to look Malik in the eyes again.

“The power and might of the Antinanco Pack reigning destruction on this community the likes of which you have never seen,” Malik said calmly, no boast or inflated sense of pride to temper the danger of his words. The Wizards and Witches blinked in surprise, deciding that they needed to research this Antinanco Pack as it seemed that this little boy was more than he seemed. 

“Could you teach me?” Lupin asked quietly, feeling low in that he was asking a little boy to teach him something he hadn’t even realized was possible. 

“Of course,” Malik answered brightly, digging in finally to his rather raw roast beef sandwich. After lunch was over, the table was cleared and the groups settled for negotiation of the particulars of the agreement that brought the Wiccan to Hogwarts in the first place.

“Now, I believe it would be best for the students if they were to see your group of students sorted so they could make connections that Hogwarts traits aren’t confined to Wizards and Witches alone,” Dumbledore stated with a twinkling smile that made Bonnie narrow her eyes.

“While I have no problems with the students being sorted, they will not be split up to be placed possibly alone or with few allies into the den of untaught wand-wielders,” Bonnie said in a hard voice that brokered no room for argument.

“How are the students to learn about your culture if you stay hidden amongst yourselves?” Filius asked, truly concerned about the students missing out on an opportunity to learn about another culture(s) and the vastness of magic.

“We could have our own dorm to sleep in, but it could be connected to all the house common rooms so that we can interact with the students,” Haylee suggested thoughtfully.

“We should also be allowed to go in groups to the common rooms regardless of which house we are personally sorted to; that way we won’t feel threatened until such time that the students get used to us and we them,” Ursula added quickly, running through security measures in her head. Snape nodded in approval at her words, understanding the need to use a group to ensure bullying or hatred is not used against them. McGonagall similarly nodded in agreement, not seeing the request as unreasonable even as Albus frowned slightly at the addition to Haylee’s rather vague suggestion. 

“On the first non-class day of term, we should give a mandatory lecture about our culture and cultures the Wizarding students might not be familiar on; that way, ignorance and fear do not lead to any situations,” Malik said firmly, adding in a humorous tone, “After all, I don’t want some scared student trying to poison me with silver because she thinks I’m dangerous.” 

“True, true,” Albus says in reluctant agreement, having hoped that he could have had cause to split Haylee up from the Wiccans to try to weaken their bonds a bit and strengthen her ties to Wizarding society. Nonetheless, he knew when to make concessions and this was the time so he wrote the points down in the contract that Bonnie was having him write up for their stay.


	4. Chapter 4

As the assembled Colorado School of Wiccan had arrived to Hogwarts one month before term began so as to hash out their negotiations without little ears about, they had plenty of time to familiarize themselves with the instructors, school, and surroundings. It did not take long before Lucy had discovered the vastness of the Hogwarts library and with Michael’s charming charisma; they had Madam Pince wrapped around their fingers. Similarly, Aurora, Yunalesca, and Neshte had petitioned Mrs. Sprout to find out if she needed help in the greenhouses and even suggested to the woman that they grow a vegetable garden and small orchard in all the unused space that Hogwarts contained. Expectantly, Pomona Sprout was ecstatic to find such eager helpers and immediately began planning with Minerva McGonagall’s full support to begin such tasks. Meanwhile Indy could be seen tagging along with Haylee and Alex, who spent much of their time wandering the school and grounds learning what they could of the place. Malik began to spend time with Remus Lupin teaching him how to understand and accept his instincts made harder by Remus’ age and mindset about lycanthropy. When he wasn’t teaching Lupin, Malik could be found wrestling with Ursula or roaming the grounds restlessly. Ursula on days that Malik was teaching Lupin would disappear from shortly after breakfast to right before dinner, but they didn’t worry overly much about it as Amelia was often roaming the castle finding all the little hidey-holes that would make good prank spots. Soon enough they had been at Hogwarts for three weeks and hadn’t even gotten supplies for Haylee yet.

At breakfast Albus cleared his throat after having silently cast a low-powered sonorous to get everyone’s attention. “It has come to my attention that we have yet to get Haylee’s school things. I believe that today is a wonderful time to do such so after breakfast Hagrid will take Haylee to Diagon Alley,” Albus said decisively. He canceled his spell and went back to eating as if there could be no protest or discussion concerning his decision. Alex narrowed his eyes at the old man who dared to order actions involving his sister. “Perdiderit animam,” he muttered under his breath and smirked when Albus’ eyes widened and he started to cough. A kick from under the table had him releasing the spell only to be stared down by Haylee who had noticed what he had done and was glaring at him in disapproval. It took a moment for Albus to recover from the muttered spell and when he had he stood immediately, allowing his magic to weigh on everyone in the room uncomfortably. “Who cursed me?”

“Headmaster Dumbledore, what makes you think someone cursed you?” Bonnie Bennett asked calmly, continuing to eat with her students. 

“I just felt as though there were hands upon my neck chocking me of air; I can assure you madam that nothing besides a curse could cause such an alarming feeling,” Albus said in a hard voice that was accompanied by his heavy magic weighing more on the occupants of the room. 

“What makes you think it was someone in this room that caused such a curse to be visited upon you? After all, we are all allies here are we not?” Bonnie asked with her head held high and a challenge in her voice. “Even if it were someone in this room, could it not be that such a curse might have been a warning to not make decisions for others as though you are their authority figure.” Albus’ eyes widened at her words and his magic thinned as he reined it back into his core. Looking at their visitors, he noticed the glares being sent his way and revisiting his words realized that he might have introduced discontent in the fragile, fledgling trust that had been building. Although he was sure one of the Wiccan students had just cursed him, by throwing his magic out as he had he was justifying their fear of wand-wielders and by ordering Haylee Bennett he was overstepping Bonnie Bennett’s authority over her. 

“Alas, I am so use to being the decision maker that I am unused to considering the opinions of other authority figures. I fear when I made the suggestion of Hagrid taking Haylee for her school supplies that I did not consider any plans that your group may have had in the making; of course, Hagrid is rather flexible so if right after breakfast is not agreeable to you I’m sure we could come up with another time,” Albus stated genially, hoping to have smoothed over any disgruntlement he had caused.

“Of course, unchecked authority tends to make those in such positions forget when they are out of their field of depth and playing another person’s game, hmm?” Bonnie said with a smile that was all teeth and a tone that was as mocking as it was slicing. “Haylee shall be going to get her school supplies after breakfast has ended; however, she will not be accompanied by Hagrid who had promised to take Malik into the Forbidden Forest so he could scout out that aspect of Hogwarts, but perhaps we can persuade Potions Master Snape to take a break from brewing for a bit. Ursula, Michael, and Alex are going to accompany them as each has things they wanted to see in this shopping center of yours.” 

“Ah, Severus is not the sociable type,” Albus started gently, “I’m sure he wouldn’t wish to be tasked with taking four teenagers on a shopping spree.”

“Actually Headmaster, Miss Patricks has an aptitude for brewing that is unfortunately not seen in many of our own lackluster students. I’m sure she wishes to visit the apothecary and I would trust no one but myself to ensure she gets proper ingredients or recommendation on those ingredients that aren’t as well known to her,” Snape said silkily, dark amusement in his eyes at witnessing the headmasters inability to get over on the Wiccan. 

“Of course, well just check in before you leave and I will give you Miss Po- er, Bennett’s key to her vault,” Albus said shortly before he stood from his half-finished meal and swept from the room in a fashion more reminiscent of Severus himself than the grandfatherly headmaster. 

“Alex, do not do something like that again,” Bonnie said through clenched teeth, narrowing her eyes on her dark-haired son. 

Severus Snape could be seen getting off the Knight Bus with four teenagers who had never been seen in the Leaky Cauldron before never-you-mind that they were in the company of the feared Potion Master. Stalking through the door of the Leaky Cauldron, he paused long enough for the four teens to check out the rather famous bar, “This is the most well-known entrance to Diagon Alley and Wizarding London.”

“Why is it so dingy?” Michael asked with a frown of disgust on his face, staring at the dusty tabletops as though they would jump up and bite him. Ursula rolled her eyes while Alex smirked at the boy’s discomfort.

“What’s the matter Mikey? Don’t like a little dust?” Alex taunted his pseudo-brother, ducking when Michael took a swipe at him. He sobered when Haylee glared at him for his taunting, remembering that Haylee was rather sensitive to such things even if they were in good fun. Snape didn’t respond to the question instead sweeping through the bar to a door in the back, the teens scrambling after him. Once through the door, the quintet came to a cramped little alley with trash bins and a brick wall. Ursula and Alex raised a brow at Snape in silent question while Michael started complaining about being in the cramped, dirty space. Scowling at the whining, Snape took out his wand and tapped a brick causing the bricks to vibrate and begin to fold in on themselves until they had created an archway into a cobblestone alley full of old-timey shops and venders. 

“Cobblestone, really? These shoes were not made for walking on uneven surfaces,” Michael whined again, although the awe on his face was just as strong as the other teens. Snape began to stalk through the alley not waiting, expecting the teens to follow him if they did not wish to get lost in the unfamiliar place. They continued all the way through the alley to the end where sat a large white marble building with gold letters spelling Gringotts Bank. The teens followed Snape up the stairs, through the front doors where the teens noticed the goblin guards, through the second set of doors where only Alex noticed the poem, and inside to a teller line. The group waited in line for the next available teller and when a teller became available they walked up.

“Key?” asked the fierce looking goblin in a dark blue suit, not even bothering to look up from the paperwork he was finishing. Snape took a small gold key out of his pocket and laid it on the counter in front of the teller. Picking up the key, the goblin looked at it for a moment and looked up into Snape’s eyes. “You do not appear to be Miss Potter; is one of these children the supposed missing Girl-Who-Lived then?”

“Yes, this one,” Snape grabbed Haylee by the shoulder and pulled her in front of the teller, “although she goes by Bennett now rather than Potter.” The goblin narrowed his beady eyes at Haylee before turning in his seat and shouting something in a gruff, guttural utterance that must have been their language. Another goblin appeared next to the group. “Follow Skullcrusher to the Potter account manager so that we can assure ourselves of your claim.”

Following the now dubbed Skullcrusher behind the teller desks, through a door that blended well into the paneled walls around the large room and down a long hallway, the group wondered what awaited them at this Potter account manager. After what felt like a mile of walking, they arrived to a fork in the hallway. They took the right hallway and walked for a bit longer before they came to a single door. There the goblin stopped and knocked three times. He opened the door and ushered the group inside. Stepping inside the room, they saw a large, solid black walnut desk that dwarfed the wrinkly, green-skinned Goblin sitting behind it. Sitting in the arranged chairs with Haylee in the middle, the group waited for an explanation as to their being brought before this rather regal looking Goblin.

“You claim to be Haylee Potter; if you can prove this claim via blood then we will unseal your account and re-forge your key so that no other can use it,” the Goblin said suddenly. He pulled a gold parchment out of one of the drawers and laid it on the table in front of Haylee as well as a crystal knife. Raising one brow challengingly, the Goblin waved a hand at the paper silently indicating that Haylee would have to spill blood on the parchment.

“It’s an inheritance parchment; it takes your blood and uses it to determine who you are, who you’re related to, and what you should inherit both in wealth as well as magic,” Snape explained to the confused girl. Nodding, Haylee picked up the crystal knife and was made a small incision on her thumb, squeezing out several drops of blood to fall on the parchment. It glowed bright white before red writing began to appear on the parchment.

Name: Haylee Lily Bennett

Birth Name: Haylee Lily Potter

Birth Father: James Charlus Potter  
Status: Deceased

Adopted Father: N/A

Birth Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans  
Status: Deceased

Adopted Mother: Bonnie Bennett  
Status: Alive

Heiress To:   
Potter Lordship (through Paternal line)  
Black Lordship (through Paternal line and Godfather)  
Perevell Lordship (through Paternal line)  
Gryffindor Lordship (through Paternal line)

Inherited Magic:  
Wizard Magic – Level unknown  
Wiccan Magic – Level unknown  
Parseltongue  
Animagus  
Wandless Magic

Haylee stared at the parchment and then looked at the Goblin; the goblin looked a bit disappointedly at the parchment for a moment before snapping his fingers causing another goblin to appear. He spoke for a moment in their language before finally addressing the group, “It appears you are Haylee Potter or Bennett now; lucky for you. I am having the new key forged and then we will have a Goblin take you down to your vault for a withdrawal. We will contact your guardian with your statements and to begin a line of correspondence.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Goblin,” Haylee said with a smile that didn’t diminish due to the heavy scowl on the Goblin’s face. She turned to the goblin that appeared and followed with her party back through the door only to confusingly return straight to the main room. The goblin guide smiled nastily at their confused looks and explained, “Much of our bank is filled with what muggles call optical illusions or otherwise spelled to produce confusing effects to Wizards; it makes it hard for anyone to take note of anything for robbery.”

“I read with Lucy that Goblins were not allowed wands; supposedly that was to prevent them from doing magic,” Michael said in an inquiring tone, hoping that the goblin might explain a bit about their culture rather than whatever bias the Wand-wielders books contained.

“Goblin magic does not rely on wands, just as Wiccan magic doesn’t. Truthfully, Wizarding magic does not rely on wands either but generations of laziness, inadequate power levels, and jealousy has not been kind to them,” the unnamed goblin said with a mean smirk on his face.

“May we have your name Mr. Goblin? I think it will get confused if we just refer to you all as Mr. Goblin, don’t you think?” Ursula asked, not realizing that her actions were rather shocking to not only their goblin escort but the Wizard in their party as well. After all, the wizarding world taught that goblins were beneath them as all magical creatures were but Wiccan considered them equals as beings with magic. As Severus pondered this, he caught the goblin’s name, Griphook, and followed mechanically to the large vault door. They entered through the door into the large cavernous area that contained the customer vaults. Before they entered a cart, Griphook was handed a key by a small goblin who hurried away after the key was handed over. Off they went in the carts, the teens hooped and hollered in excitement, laughing joyously as they stopped in front of a solid-looking vault door. Griphook exited the cart behind the group and approached the vault door, pressing the key into the tiny key hole and muttering something in the goblin language. The door opened to reveal a large room filled with piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

“The gold coins are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze coins are knuts. There are 17 sickles in a galleon and 29 knuts in a sickle,” Snape said as he watched the children examine the coins in the vault.

“This is your trust vault Ms. Bennett, there is much more in your main vault and it will gain even more when your vaults are combined,” Griphook piped up from the door. 

“What about tuition? I’m sure a fancy school like Hogwarts probably charges an arm and a leg,” Alex asked with a sneer, as he examined one of each coin. Haylee looked to where Snape and Griphook stood awaiting an explanation, as that was not something that had been discussed and she didn’t want her mother to have to worry about high expenses from a school she wasn’t all that keen to be attending.

“Your school tuition had been payed shortly after your birth by your birth parents,” Snape answered with a nod from Griphook as well to support his words. Nodding in acknowledgment, Haylee grabbed a coin pouch that she saw hanging on the wall and placed a few handfuls of each denomination inside. With that done, she attached the pouch to belt loop and headed back to the cart. The ride back was just as exciting for the teens as the ride down and upon exiting the bank into the sunlight, each person blinked a few times to allow their eyes to adjust. Without a word, Snape began to stalk to the closest store expecting the Wiccan teens to follow him which they did so as not to be lost among so many unknown wand-wielders. The store they entered was filled with shelves of trunks, hooks that had bags of all shapes and sizes, and even a few tents set up on in corners. “This is Trunks for the Traveling Soul, a shop that specializes in trunks, bags, tents, and other traveling gear. Here we will purchase school trunks or other luggage needs for you, Ms. Bennett.” 

The time spent in looking at different trunks and bags was rather tedious, especially since Haylee did not see the point in many of the features that could be added for a “small” fee as the shopkeeper kept saying. ‘Why would I need living quarters in my trunk or a dueling room; are wizards that antisocial?’ Haylee wondered to herself as she finally convinced the man that she just wanted a standard trunk with three compartments: one for books, one for ingredients, and one for storage. Similarly, she had to argue with the man about getting just a plain satchel that would hold her books and supplies. Snape was smirking amusedly as they left the store. The next stop was to the book store Flourish and Blotts, which was filled from floor to ceiling with books in all sizes imaginable. Ursula let out a long whistle of appreciation and Michael pretended to swoon back into Alex, who chuckled at his dramatics. Haylee picked her jaw up off the floor and said, “Wow, Lucy would have loved coming here; it’s like her personal heaven.”

“Yeah, it is,” Ursula agreed before immediately setting off after asking Snape where the potions section would be. Michael walked with Haylee to browse while Alex and Snape collected all the books needed for Haylee to attend Hogwarts and catch up to the other students through her remedial lessons. Close to the front of the shop, Haylee noticed a cage with what looked like vicious creatures inside but upon closer inspection were actually books. Startled, Haylee reached inside the bars only to yelp when one of the books bit her on the hand hard enough to draw blood. Michael immediately took her hand into his own and concentrating said the chant “Sana quod est nocere” until the cut closed up leaving only smudges of blood to show that anything had happened at all. The manager who had appeared when Haylee had yelped stared at them with wide eyes as Michael used his sleeve to wipe the blood off her healed hand.

“How did you do that without a wand?” the manager asked in shock, only to be called over by Snape to check out the pile of books that had been gathered by Alex and him. Leaving the store with the books that had been shrunk down and placed inside Haylee’s new trunk, which was also shrunk to the size of a matchstick box, the group headed toward the apothecary next. The smell of the place made Haylee’s eyes water and Michael cover his nose, but Ursula grinned wondering about all the jars of interesting new ingredients. Alex stayed with Michael and Haylee by the door while Ursula dragged Snape through the isles asking about each strange ingredient that caught her eye and about how the freshness or not-so-freshness of the ingredient would affect the potions that used them. Snape had a gleam of happiness in his eyes as he explained with animated gestures and in some cases took ingredients down to have Ursula smell them or examine them more closely. Deciding that the potion-obsessed duo would no doubt be a while, the more reluctant trio headed to the shop counter to see about getting a kit for Haylee. The salesman was a rather disgruntled, sleazy man but he went about getting the kit after Alex noted that his false advertising about Girl-Who-Lived sanctioned kits was more than likely sue-worthy. Rather than brave disrupting the ‘Potion Duo’ as the trio dubbed them, the three decided to wait in the fresh air for them to realize that they were no longer in the shop.

“Where’d you guys go? I turned around and you were just gone,” Ursula questioned when she finally exited the shop with Snape, several bags on her arms. 

“We got a kit for Haylee and then leisurely waited out here for you and Snape to decide to realize that a world existed outside of potions,” Alex replied with a raised brow, while Michael and Haylee hid grins behind their hands as Ursula reddened. 

“Just because you cannot appreciate the delicate process and shimmering fumes of potions does not mean that others are as inept,” Snape cuttingly, making Ursula smile a bit and Michael and Haylee turn quickly to hide their wide smiles at the man sticking up for her. “We will go to Ollivander’s Wands to receive a wand for you to focus your magic through and then return to the castle. Any other supplies can be purchased in Hogsmeade easily enough.”

“Sounds good, it seems that your scare factor is starting to go down because we’re starting to get a lot more nosey looks than when we started this trip,” Michael commented offhandedly, causing quite a few onlookers to look away in shame or hurry past.

Ollivander’s Wand Shoppe was an old, small building that was squished between two other shops with a small window with a single wand lying on a purple cushion. The door creaked when the group went into the shop and a layer of dust covered everything. There was only one rickety wooden chair in the corner, which Snape promptly seated himself in and a long wooden countertop with a wall filled floor to ceiling with cubbies that contained boxes upon boxes of what the teens figured were wands. There was a single door at the end of the countertop that led to who knows where. Alex was staring intently into a shadowy corner and simply smiled when the white haired old man who must have been Ollivander seemed to come out of know where to greet them.

“My, my, you must be a powerful Warlock to have noticed me in the shadows; very few can, and even fewer still that are human. Shadows are so very secretive like that,” Ollivander said with a creepy smile and a far-away look in his milky white eyes. Alex simply smiled and motioned to Haylee who stood slightly behind him in the cramped store. “Ah Miss Potter, no that isn’t right is it? You have a new name, Bennett, yes that’s right, Miss Bennett. Here for a wand, well we will fix you up; come forward, come forward, no need to be shy. Which is your wand arm?”

“I’m ambidextrous in most things, but I write with my right hand,” Haylee said quietly, lifting her right hand into the air. Then the most peculiar thing happened. The door in the back of the room started to shake and two wands came zooming out to land on the countertop in front of her. Startled, Haylee shot an unsure look to Ollivander who was smiling wide in front of her and simply motioned to the boxes that were vibrating as though filled with pent up energy. Opening the boxes at the same time seemed the best thing so she used her hands to lift both lids together only to stumble back as two wands shot out and hovered in the air before her. Uncertainly, Haylee reached for the wands only for them to move closer and closer together as her hands closed around them until in a sudden warmth and light the two wands merged into one unique wand. Ollivander looked awed as did Alex and Ursula, while Snape looked shocked at whatever had just occurred. In her hand, surrounded by swirling colors of magic was a wand that was dual-wooded in a beautiful braid of two woods seamlessly coming together into a tip at the end of the wand and decorative images of fairies, elves, sprites, and goblins in the handle. “What just happened Mr. Ollivander?”

“You are something else, aren’t you? Not just the Girl-Who-Lived or just a powerful witch, Wiccan or Wand-Wielder, but a true Guardian of Magic. Never in my life have I seen such a thing and never again will I,” Ollivander said in a breathy voice of awe that made Haylee a bit uncomfortable. He seemed to snap out of this state and decided to tell her about her wand, “Your wand is a dual wood Holly and Hawthorne wand merged seamlessly with a dual core of Phoenix feather and White River Monster spine.”

“But how? The only person to use White River Monster spine in wands was Thiago Quintana and he took the secret of how to lure the fish to his grave in the early 20th century,” Michael exclaimed, shocking Snape who figured the Wiccan would not know the significance of Ollivander’s statement.

“Yes that is true, however, my grandfather was able to trade for one of Quintana’s wands long ago and we kept it in hopes that we could find a similar core that was just as forceful and elegant, an unusual combination.”

“Thank you Mr. Ollivander,” Haylee said with a smile, keeping a relaxed grip on her new wand. “How much do I owe you?”

“No charge, it is a pleasure to see a new Guardian being born,” Ollivander said with a wide smile, shooing the group out before Haylee could protest being given such a priceless wand for free. Snape shot an inquiring look at Ollivander as they left but ushered the children back to the Leaky Cauldron to head back to Hogwarts without answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus was very interested in Haylee’s wand, but of course he was shot down from a full on interrogation regarding it by Bonnie Bennett herself. Annoyed that he could not talk to Haylee about how her wand could very well be the proof that she had the power the Dark Lord did not; Albus decided that he could try again to have Haylee separated somewhat from the Wiccans. Therefore, when September 1st came around he announced at breakfast that Haylee would be taking the train from Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ with Remus Lupin so as to experience the true Hogwarts experience. 

“Absolutely not,” Bonnie Bennett hissed like an angry cat, her green eyes narrowed on the elderly headmaster and her hands on her hips. 

“Surely you would not deny her the opportunity to meet other wizards and witches her age and make some new friends?” Albus asked aghast, hiding a smirk behind his goblet and allowing his eyes to twinkle full blast. Bonnie’s eyes narrowed even further, until only the barest hint of green could be seen through her dark lashes. Thinking he had won this round of their ongoing battle of wills, Albus turned his attention to Remus determined to give him instructions for their ensuing trip.

“I’m not going on this train unless my family and classmates are going with me,” Haylee said forcefully, narrowing her own eyes on the twinkling eyes of the headmaster. One hand each was holding the arms of Alex and Indy who sat on either side of her glaring at Albus Dumbledore hatefully. “After all, if there is supposed to be cultural sharing going on how can I by myself teach the little wand-wielders about Wiccan?” Now she allowed her eyes to widen and a look of bewilderment and innocence to fill her face while inside she hid a smirk as McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout immediately turned accusing looks on Albus. Looking away from the headmaster, who now had the unfortunate task of fending off two irritated witches and an irate half-goblin, before she ruined her act by smirking Haylee caught sight of Ursula and Snape both hiding smiles behind a potions book that they happened to be “discussing”. 

“Of course her siblings and friends can experience the train with Haylee,” Albus said grudgingly, waving his hand as though shooing the nagging women and half-goblin away. The hardness in his eyes and stiffness of his posture gave away that he was not entirely happy with the situation. “Remus a word before you usher the students to the train.” The group of Wiccans continued to glare at the headmaster’s back as he left the room and Malik gave Remus a hard stare as he drained his coffee before standing to follow. Haylee released her grip on her adopted brothers, sure that with Dumbledore out of the room the two would not curse him. Looking at the others, she saw many of them were staring hatefully at the door that the headmaster had left through and she sighed, knowing that the train ride was going to be a long affair.

Remus and the group of young Wiccans arrived at the train station very early. There were only a few people milling around, talking quietly or waiting for friends to show up. Of course they all gave curious looks to the rather strange looking group as transfer students were rather unheard of in Hogwarts history. The students, still rather irritated from breakfast, made their way un-haltingly to the large, scarlet steam engine to find seats. Walking through the train, the group found a compartment that seemed large enough to fit them all and settled in. Remus shifted nervously, “Do you want me to sit with you or would you rather that I find other accommodations?”

“Of course you can sit with us Beta Lupin; that way you can ensure no tiny wand-wielders end up on the wrong side of our tempers,” Malik said with a feral grin, his eyes glinting dangerously. He had been testy ever since the headmaster tried to command Haylee to go school shopping with Hagrid, but that morning had made him even worse. 

“That is true, no need to have to explain a mauling or wasting sickness to parents,” Remus said with a chuckle, his eyes glinting with a feral light that normally was only seen on the full moon. Since he had started learning from Malik, Remus had started to become much more in tune with his wolf side and was already weening himself off the Wolfsbane potion. 

“Exactly, I find that humans are much more sensitive to such things,” Yunalesca said snootily, earning a chuckle from Remus and a giggle from Neshte. Anything more that would have been said was cut off by the door sliding open to reveal a tall, platinum blonde with two heavy-set boys flanking him. Michael let his eyes roam over the boy and even though he had a slight sneer due to knowing the boy was a wand-wielder, his eyes showed appreciation for the boy’s rather good looks. 

“Are you Hayley Bennett, formally Potter? I saw in the Daily Prophet that Miss Bennett was seen shopping in Diagon Alley for Hogwarts supplies and as I saw your group enter, I could only assume one of you was her,” the boy said in a drawling voice that he tried too hard to keep disinterested. Yunalesca and Aurora both raised an eyebrow at the boy’s rudeness; after all he didn’t even introduce himself. Michael let his sneer grow more pronounced as the boy seemed only interested in meeting his some-what adoptive sister, who was a celebrity in this community. “Who are all you then? Oh, I’m Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy.”

“Wow, how very James Bond-ish dude, I like it,” Indy said with a grin, knowing that the most likely pureblood boy would have no idea what that meant. By the frown on this Malfoy boy’s face, he was right. Alex was smirking in amusement and Neshte had turned her face into Lucy’s shoulder to muffle her giggling. Lucy hid her grin behind her book, Hogwarts, A History Founder’s Edition. Malik was giving a feral grin, his eyes glinting just a bit too wild. Ursula and Amelia had no problem laughing aloud, which caused Malfoy to puff up like an angry peacock whose pride had been offended by another, prettier bird.

“Who do you think you are making fun of my name?” Malfoy said, his face going red in his anger at the insult, “I don’t know about you Bennett, but if I weren’t a bit more careful about the company you keep, you might end up looked down upon as a creature-lover.” This statement was accompanied by a sneer directed at Amelia’s less than human appearance. Malik jumped up with a deep growl, not accepting an insult to a member of his pack. Grabbing Malfoy by his robe, he drew him down to his eye level only to grin nastily at the fear that filled the boy’s eyes. The two dopes behind Malfoy, stepped forward threateningly only to widen their eyes when Indy whispered “Ite procul” with his hand stretched out toward them and made them fly back into the train corridor. Without salt or goofer dust on hand, Haylee decided to erect a barrier spell around the compartment to keep the two boys out until the situation was over and muttered “praesidium” while concentrating solely on keeping the barrier up. Malfoy’s eyes were huge in fear, and he was shaking as he wondered what these strangers were going to do to him. 

“Do not threaten my pack mate or show such disrespect to members of my pack,” Malik growled in the boy’s face, “You are not the most important person on the planet or the only being with powers. Perhaps, you should learn to better judge situations before you lead yourself to your death you worthless wand-wielder. Make no mistake, the only reason you are not being at least scarred for your disrespect is because it would put Beta Lupin into an awkward position as he is a professor at Hogwarts this year.” Malik wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell of urine and looked down to see that Malfoy was pissing himself in his fear. Disgusted, Malik throws the boy out of the compartment and into the hallway where he bolts away like a terrified rabbit with his two goons behind him all the way.

“Hopefully, that will be the last unpleasantness on our forced journey,” Haylee said positively, having dropped the barrier at the boys’ retreat. Of course that was not the case; shortly after the whistle blew loudly causing Amelia and Malik to cover their eyes and cringe in pain, another wand-wielder made his way to their compartment.

“Hey can I sit here? Everywhere else is full,” a red-headed boy who was wearing worn, too-short brown robes asked from the doorway staring only at Haylee. Haylee widened her eyes in surprise, after all, Remus had told them that the train would magically include compartments to ensure that even if people only sat in groups of two (couples) there would still be room for all the Hogwarts students. Besides, their compartment was rather full with the twelve people already inside it. Michael rolled his eyes and turned away from the boy with a huff of annoyance. 

“Is that really the best you could do?” Yunalesca asked with a sneer on her face that was starting to become common-place for the normally pleasant elven girl, “How utterly transparent.” Startled by the unexpected voice, the boy jumped and began to look around the compartment at the others. His eyes glazed over and his mouth dropped as he started staring at all the girls in the compartment. Alex sneered at the boy’s expression while Indy frowned. 

“Blimey,” the boy exclaimed, now looking at the two boys who were sitting next to one another, Alex and Indy, “aren’t you blokes lucky being surrounded by all these pretty girls! I would be in heaven!” 

“These pretty girls as you put it are our family and close friends, not something for you to ogle at,” Alex said shortly, glaring at the boy for cheapening the relationship that the group shared. The boy reddened whether from embarrassment at being caught admiring the girls, at his hastily said words, or in anger of being told off by Alex the group didn’t know. Before the boy could do whatever his next move would be, Remus stood catching the boy’s attention.

“Ronald Weasley, I presume? I think it would be best if you went looking for another compartment to stay in, after all, I’m sure there is another less-full compartment if you would simply look a bit more,” Remus said with a smile on his face, but a serious look in his eyes that told the boy to follow his advice. The now-named Ronald Weasley lost some of his red color, but rather than turn around he looked straight at Haylee and said, “She owes me, though! She should have been here first year and we would have been best friends but instead she wasn’t here and I got in loads of trouble and then last year if she had been here my sister… my sister-“

“Leave Weasley, now,” Remus growled, his own anger at the boy’s view of Haylee as an object rather than a person combined with his rage that the boy had been about to blame her for his sister’s unfortunate death. The boy paled, although there were a few blotchy red spots on his face from crying, and immediately started pulling his trunk behind him down the corridor. Unease, frustration, and a tense silence descended over the group as they waited for the next confrontation or issue to arise. After some time of nothing happening, the group began to get comfortable when a knock sounded on the door. Haylee stood and approached the door, giving a calming look to her family and friends before she opened the door to a kindly looking woman pushing a trolley of snacks.

“Hello dears, anything off the trolley?” the woman asked with a smile. Haylee looked back at the group only to get shrugs or blank stares. With a sigh, Haylee perused the selection and decided a bit of everything was the only way to go. Paying the couple galleons to the woman, Haylee turned back to the compartment with her arms full of Wizard snacks. Alex raised a brow at her armful of snacks and Remus just gave a wry smile before he conjured a table for her to deposit the snacks onto. Relieving herself of her burden, she had just started explore the different options when the train suddenly slowed to a stop.

“We shouldn’t be there yet,” Remus said questioningly, looking out the windows to see that a thick fog was obscuring the bit of light that he remembered still shining on the horizon he paled. “No, they couldn’t be that idiotic.”

“Do enlighten us Beta Lupin,” Malik said in a hard commanding voice that was obviously a command to the lower status werewolf. Yunalesca and Neshte were shivering in fright while Amelia was huddled in on herself meowing pitifully in uncharacteristic show of fear. The others in the compartment were feeling scared as well, though they did not understand why that could be. Before Remus could answer Malik, the lights went out and screaming could be heard from other parts of the train. Remus shouted “Expecto patronum” and a silver figure emerged from his wand and immediately rushed off through the door and presumably down the corridor. Screeches could be heard before the feeling of dread lifted and the fog started to retreat. Yunalesca, Neshte, and Amelia were still shivering when Remus took a bar of chocolate from his inner robe pocket and broke it into three equal pieces, which he then gave to the girls. 

“Eat the chocolate, it will relieve the shivering and fear. I will go to the front of the train and talk to the conductor to make sure we can be on our way again,” Remus explained and turned to the door to see Malik standing in front of it with his teeth bared and a hard look in his eyes. Remus immediately lowered his eyes and tilted his head back, baring his neck in submission. “Sorry Alpha Antinanco, I meant no disrespect by ignoring your order. The situation was dire and I had to act.”

“Forgiven. Explain,” Malik growled in a rumbling, throaty voice that screamed danger to the Wiccan and caused Haylee to pale a bit in discomforted fear of the werewolf’s wrath. 

“Those were Dementors, foul creatures that feed on positive emotions leaving nothing but fear and despair in their wake. Worse than that, they can give the Dementors Kiss where they suck out the soul through their gaping maw leaving a person as a soulless shell,” Remus explained, his eyes still looking down out of respect although he no longer had his neck bared. “The only way to drive off a Dementor is through the Patronus charm that creates a guardian spirit made of pure happiness and good feelings that shields the Dementor’s effects and in extreme circumstances can drive the Dementor away.” 

“Is the train not warded against such creatures?” Lucy asked quietly, wondering why such an oversight would occur.

“Normally it is,” Remus sighed, but explained no more than that, “if I could go to the conductor now Alpha?” Malik moved from the door and watched as Remus left the compartment at a brisk walk. Yunalesca, Neshte, and Amelia started calming as they ate the chocolate and soon enough the train started moving again. Shortly after the train was going, Remus returned to the compartment and they group shared a rather uneventful finish to their Hogwarts express journey. They arrived at Hogsmeade station, as Remus told them the station was and small village was called, and began the semi-fight to get off the train with all the Hogwarts students. Hagrid was standing just off the platform shouting for first years, but Remus told them to join him in the faculty carriage as they weren’t expected to take the boats like the first years did. It seemed the faculty carriage arrived faster than the student carriages as they were at the school and standing beside the Head Table long before the first students started trickling in to sit at their tables. Curious glances were thrown to the group, but the students didn’t speculate surprisingly. Once all the students were assembled, McGonagall left and a few minutes later Hagrid joined the Head table. Then, Minerva returned to the Great Hall and summoned an old wooden stool and old, dirty pointed hat that she situated in between the Head table and the House tables. Leaving again, Minerva returned with a small group of young children, the first years. 

“Now, before we begin the sorting we have a few announcements to make,” Albus Dumbledore said after standing and clearing his throat, “this year we have the honor to have a batch of students from the Colorado School for Wiccan attending Hogwarts for a cultural sharing experience.” The students started murmuring amongst themselves, some of the students (mainly Ravenclaws and Halfbloods) were excited about learning about a new type of magic and culture while some were sneering at basically muggles who believed they could do magic (some Purebloods, even outside Slytherin) and the rest were confused having not heard of Wiccans before (a lot of muggleborn). “These students will be sorted after the First Years, but they will have their own dorm and access to any of the common rooms if they feel the need to interact with the Hogwarts students. You may see them in classes if they wish to attend and the first Saturday of term there will be a mandatory lecture with the Colorado School of Wiccan that will explain aspects of their culture as well as cultures of their less-than-human members. Now, on to the sorting.” Soon, enough the first years were sorted amid scattered congratulatory applause and it was time for the Wiccan students to take their turn under the sorting hat. 

“Neshte,” Minerva called and Neshte made her way cautiously to the stool. Her nerves were getting the better of her a bit and her hair started to turn into small buzzing bugs that flew around her head mainly by her ears. As she sat on the stool, Neshte could see the curious and some fearful looks being sent her way. 

“My, my, it has been some time since a Forest Sprite has sat beneath me in these Halls. Alas, it was a better time when all Magicals lived in harmony but I see that the Wiccan are closer to re-instating that world than the Wizard or Wand-Wielders will come for many generations. Oh-ho, a Guardian and you wish to stand beside her as her ambassador to your people, only one place to put someone so loyal to her beliefs. HUFFLEPUFF!” Neshte stood and moved to the side, but did not go to sit at the table of yellow and black clad students who were sitting in thoughtful silence.   
“Yunalesca,” Minerva called, shooting looks at the students who were whispering rather loudly about Neshte who still had bugs buzzing around her head. Yunalesca seemed to glide forward in her approach to the stool, a sneer on her face as she ignored the whispering students. Sitting gracefully on the stool, Yunalesca allowed the filthy hat to be placed on her head and waited.

“A Forest Sprite and now a Wood Elf; such a beautiful display of inter-being unity in this Wiccan school, if only the Wizards could follow such a display rather than constantly dividing themselves from the other Magicals and even themselves.”

“Yes, well, I am not here to discuss the wand-wielders problems. I am simply waiting for you to place me in one of these silly Houses they seem so fond of.”

“Of course, I shall not keep you I am aware that you do not like the idea of my being on your pristine head.” Yunalesca got the idea that if the Hat could it would be rolling its eyes at her and she narrowed her eyes at the disrespect. “Let’s see, you are loyal but not so loyal that you would fit well with the Hufflepuffs and while ambitious, you would be more likely to hurt your fellow Slytherins than play their petty games. I think it better be, RAVENCLAW!” Yunalesca stood and eagerly removed the filthy hat from her head before she stood with Neshte to the side and glanced dispassionately at the table of blue and bronze clad students who looked like they wanted nothing more than to dissect her in the intellectual sense. 

“Malik Antinanco,” Minerva called out, watching as the wild boy stalked up to the stool growling softly at all the disrespectful murmuring that he could hear clearly from around the hall. Rather than sit on the stool, Malik stood beside it not going to allow himself to be placed in a submissive position in front of so many unknowns. Sighing but knowing better than to push the issue with the obviously temperamental Alpha werewolf, she just placed the hat atop his head. Of course the murmuring increased in volume at the break with tradition besides the Wiccan students’ presence. 

“Ah, a born wolf and an Alpha at that; it is nice to see a born wolf back on the isles, it has been generations since there was a born wolf and I must say that from what I see from students’ minds misinformation and fear is rampant. Perhaps you can make headway in changing these misconceptions, but this journey will require quite a bit of bravery on your part to put yourself in harms away until you can make them understand. With this in mind, it better be GRYFFINDOR!” Malik took the hat off his head and handed it back to McGonagall before he joined the two girls at the side, knowing that the students were getting annoyed that the trio had not sat with their respective tables yet.

“Michael Belmont,” Minerva called out, watching as the boy made his way gracefully to the stool and blew a kiss at the student population before sitting down. Bemused, Minerva sat the hat upon the boy’s head and waited.

“Ah, such pain and ambition to get back at those who caused that pain; hopefully, this experience can help heal some of your pain but in the meantime it better be SLYTHERIN!” Michael stood when the hat was removed an went to stand with the others noticing that he was receiving calculating glances from the table of green and silver and suspicious glares from the table of red and gold. 

“Alexander Bennett,” Minerva called out and was not surprised when the boy’s walk up caused quite a few surprised and speculative glances between the boy and their own Professor Snape. She was also not surprised when the hat had barely been on the boy’s head before it shouted “SLYTHERIN” and nearly jumped off the boy’s head when Minerva reached for it. Alex stood with his friends and glared out at the student body with a glare that made quite a few students turn away.

“Aurora Bennett,” Minerva called out and smiled as the strawberry blonde made her way to the stool. Many of the students looked confused at the girl, wondering how she was related to the scary mini-Snape also with the name Bennett. Aurora sat on the stool and waited as the hat was placed on her head; just as quickly as with Alex, the hat shouted “HUFFLEPUFF” and Aurora joined the other Wiccans in standing to the side after shooting a small smile at the yellow and black clad table.

“Indy Bennett,” Minerva called only to blink in shock and turn to give an incredulous stare to the twinkle-eyed headmaster. She saw that Bonnie Bennett was stone-faced in her position next to Remus Lupin whose own eyes were hard in anger. Not unexpectedly, Indy Bennett did not step forward.

“I believe there has been a mistake as I’m not next alphabetically as your list seems to be structured,” Indy said with his trademark smile, although his eyes showed anger, “that would be my sister Haylee. You know H before I and all that.” Some of the students started to laugh and Minerva gave a tight smile after giving one last scolding look to the headmaster.

“Haylee Bennett,” Minerva called, still with a tight smile on her face that relaxed into a more natural smile as Haylee made her way to the stool. Haylee noticed anxiously that the students had started whispering more than they had with any of the others as they realized that she was the Girl-Who-Lived. She saw that Alex’s glare had intensified toward the Hogwarts students as did Yunalesca’s sneer, while Malik was baring his teeth in anger. She was rather glad that the students’ whispering was just a buzzing in her ears rather than the clear words that her friends could hear. Sitting on the stool, Haylee saw some students craning their necks and in extreme cases actually standing in their seats to be able to see her before the hat obscured her vision.

“Well, well, I am finally being placed on the head of the former Miss Potter. I must say it is a pleasure to meet one with such a grand destiny ahead of them and I don’t mean that silly prophecy either. Ah, but of course you don’t know what I mean quite yet, but you will know in time; you my dear girl are exactly what the Magical world needs. But you are waiting for me to sort you, aren’t you? Oh, forgive my manners; I am just so excited to be able to interact with so many wonderful magical beings as I should have been doing all along. It is sad the state of affairs that the British Isles has fallen to, oh the Founders Four would be disgusted. Sorry for my rambling, now let us see what is in this head of yours. Now, you are brave and smart and cunning and loyal as should be expected from a Guardian. Oh, let me stop before I change the course of fate. Let us see, you have equal measurement of all traits for all the Houses and would fit well with any of them. Perhaps, hmm, yes, perhaps the way to truly ally the Houses is to have someone who embodies that alliance, yes, I think that will work, it better be ALL HOGWARTS HOUSES!” Haylee sat confused on the stool with the hat still on her head, obscuring her vision. It seemed that Professor McGonagall was in shock or had just forgotten to take the hat off so Haylee took the hat off her own head to see that everyone in the hall looked shocked. There was no more murmuring or whispering, there was no craning of necks; turning to the head table, she saw that the professors too were shocked. Standing from the stool seemed to shock McGonagall out of her stupor and she took the hat from Haylee’s hand. Before Haylee could move to stand with her friends however the headmaster stood abruptly.

“Hat, there must be a mistake; you did not sort Miss Po-Bennett,” Dumbledore said slightly scolding.

“I know that you are rather old, but I was sure that your memory would take longer to fade; I just did sort Miss Bennett,” the hat responded.

“Alas, you did not as I did not hear a House name come from you lips,” Dumbledore said chidingly, crossing his arms over his chest in his frustration.

“Perhaps it’s your hearing that is going then, I sorted Miss Bennett into ALL the Hogwarts Houses as she embodies all of them too well to be regulated to any one House,” the hat responded before turning to McGonagall, “well then, and who is my next student?”

“Ah, yes, that would be Indy Bennett,” called Minerva in a wavering voice that became stronger by the time she reached Indy’s name. She watched with an amused smile as Indy sauntered up to the stool only to give a saucy wink to the still shocked Hogwarts students before he sat down. The hat was only on his head for what seemed like seconds before it called “GRYFFINDOR!” and Indy stood gave a flourishing bow and joined his family and friends in their group on the side. McGonagall suppressed a chuckle at the boy’s antics and called the next student, “Ursula Patricks.” Ursula walked up to the stool confidently and sat without paying any attention to the once again whispering Hogwarts students and waited as the hat was placed on her head.

“Well, well, you will certainly make waves won’t you; having caught the attentions of the surly dungeon master.” Ursula could feel herself blushing at the insinuation. “Don’t worry missy I cannot share anything that I find in your mind, but know that our resident Potions Master does not give his praise or interest lightly, just keep that in mind won’t you? Now, as for where to put you, let’s see. You are knowledge-inclined but only when it comes to potions and you are ambitious when it comes to finding new and improved uses for potions. Hmm, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, well if you are to continue your friendship with Potions Master Snape then being his House would be a good way to continue his interest, so better be SLYTHERIN!” Ursula waited while McGonagall took the hat from her head and moved to join her friends, refusing to glance at the head table even though she felt those dark eyes on her. She gave a nasty look to Indy when he whispered something about Slytherin into Snape’s bed and smirked when Haylee who had been between them kicked him in the shin for the comment. 

“Lucinda O’Grey,” Minerva called and made sure she had an encouraging look on her face as the shy girl made her way to the stool. She had a book in her hand as she always did, but it was covered in pictures and strange writing with smaller English writing underneath it. Lucy sat on the stool and the hat was barely on her head before it shouted “RAVENCLAW!” and Lucy joined the other Wiccan students, blending into the middle so as not be the object of focus as much. There was only one student left to be sorted and Amelia skipped over to the stool and sat before Minerva called her name. “Amelia Ruben,” Minerva called only so the students would know her name as the girl was already sitting in beside her so she dropped the hat on the girl’s head. Amelia was humming a random tune as the hat spoke in her head and allowed her tail to sway hypnotically behind her in rhythm to the tune. Finally, the hat shouted out her House placement, “GRYFFINDOR!” After she was sorted, Amelia did not jump up from the stool but instead surveyed the House tables. Finally she smiled and jumped up, approaching the Slytherin table with the rest of the Wiccan students falling into step behind her. 

“Oi, why are you sitting with the slimy snakes, you’re a Gryff the hat just said so!” an indignant voice called out over the murmuring.

“Well, the Slytherins seem the most likely to leave us in peace or at least not badger us for all sitting together regardless of our House placement,” Amelia replied cheerfully though any of the students who had pet cats recognized the signs of an annoyed feline. Ignoring the sputtering Gryffindors and put-out Ravenclaws, the Wiccans sat at the Slytherin table and waited for dinner to start.


	6. Chapter 6

The dinner was an irritating affair, as though the Slytherin students respected their privacy and were courteous to the group, the other Houses used every opportunity to jab at the Wiccan that were sorted into their Houses but weren’t sitting at their table. It wasn’t long before Malik was snarling at the Gryffindors that braved calling out to him and Amelia hissed at anyone who even looked their way. Haylee could barely eat due to all the tension in her family and friends and was rather glad when the food disappeared. As the students started leaving with their prefects, the group of Wiccans left to their own dorm where they had been staying the last month. Shortly after they had settled into their common room, there was a knock on the door before the four Head of Houses, various Hogwarts teachers, and Hogwarts Headmaster came in followed by Bonnie Bennett.

“Now everyone, the Headmaster thinks it would be good for us to begin our cultural immersion tonight,” Bonnie said with a tight smile, “therefore, he wishes for the students who were sorted into specific Houses to join said House for their pre-term meetings.”

“No, I think we’d rather go to bed,” Malik said gruffly, speaking for everyone who was either too timid or annoyed to care that he had appointed himself their spokesperson.

“Now, now, if we are to make a go at this cultural sharing idea them we must truly make a go of it,” Albus said jovially with his hands held out as though he was imparting all of himself onto the impressionable youth.

“I think that considering the students’ reaction at dinner that they may need a bit of time to adjust to our group who is going against everything they know,” Lucy pointed out sensibly.

“Nonsense, our students are an open-minded group that approaches magic with wide eyed awe,” Albus said with a wave, as though the concern were just an obnoxious smell that needed to be cleared from the air. “I say it is rather concerning that you would deny the students the chance to connect with their magical cousins by staying within your own group.” The students glared at the old man unabashedly, not rising to his bait. Soon, the silence became awkward and the Hogwarts Headmaster shifted his weight slightly in uncertainty. After some time where it became apparent the students were not swayed by his manipulations, Albus admitted defeat and gave a put-upon sigh. “Well it is rather late and I believe that Miss Bennett at least has classes tomorrow to attend so off to bed with you.” 

“Actually Headmaster, many of the new students have engagements tomorrow besides their own class load that Miss Bennett will be keeping up with as well,” Snape drawled to the amusement of Lupin and Bonnie Bennett, who hid her smile behind her hand so as not to infuriate Dumbledore.   
“Oh,” Albus said in surprise, unaware that the Wiccan students could have made connections with the staff enough to have engagements of any sort much less the thought of the lessons they would be having.

“Yes, Miss Patricks will be helping me with my pre-lesson preparations as well as offering her services during lessons so that the little dunderheads do not blow up my classroom more than strictly necessary,” Snape said with an sneer, although the soft look in eyes did not go unnoticed by the others, “As far as I know, Miss O’Grey will be attending some of the non-wand based classes, such as Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, History, and Care of Magical Creatures, as well as offering her services in the library to help Madam Pince deal with keeping the library organized.”

“Yunalesca, Neshte, and Miss Aurora Bennett have offered their services in the greenhouses so that I can focus more on the students,” Pomona Sprout added happily, giving a beaming smile towards the girls. 

“I will be offering my support to Beta Lupin in his classes as well as accompanying Scout Hagrid on his patrols so as to ensure the premises are secure,” Malik added with a challenging stare. Dumbledore stared in shock, unsure of how to proceed for once in his life. The other teachers took the opportunity to bask in the feeling of knowing more than the omniscient Headmaster.

“Well, I think that we should all leave and let the students get to bed; after all, it is rather late and we all have engagements tomorrow although none as impressive I think as Miss Haylee Bennett’s dual attendance,” McGonagall said with a small smile toward Haylee before she grabbed Dumbledore’s arm and steered him with the rest of the teachers toward the exit. Severus stayed behind at first to give strict instruction to Ursula, who still thinking about the words of the sorting Hat was blushing around the dark-clad man. With the Hogwarts ensemble gone, Bonnie Bennett urged the students to bed before retiring herself. 

The next morning was no less frustrating for the Wiccan students as they entered the Great Hall and decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table. While the Ravenclaw students were not as hostile as the Gryffindors, they had still been put-out and the group hoped that it was not a mistake to sit there. It appeared that it was not a mistake as the Ravenclaws were courteous and of course curious, but did not pester the group if answers were not forthcoming. Minerva McGonagall approached the group and passed a schedule to Haylee before giving a soft smile to the group and leaving. Haylee looked at the schedule to see that she had classes with each of the Houses or mixed in the case of the elective courses she took, which were Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Hoping for the best, Haylee put her schedule into her bag and went back to her breakfast. Ursula and Lucy were the first to leave the Great Hall going to the Potions classroom and Library respectively. Yunalesca, Aurora, and Neshte left soon after to check on the vegetable/ herb gardens and some of the less volatile magical plants. Haylee left to find her first class with Indy, Alex, and Malik; although Malik was headed to Remus’ office to ensure his control was at its best before he had to deal with untrained, unknowledgeable children. 

“Well it looks like this is my first class, History with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins,” Haylee said with an uneasy smile, gesturing to the open door they stood next to with a few Slytherins milling about as well. Alex hummed in the back of his throat while Indy watched the students around them with a critical eye.

“Would you like us to attend class with you?” Alex asked, staring into the classroom intently as if he could see any issues that might arise inside. Haylee smiled at the thought of her brothers’ protectiveness, but knew that if she did not attend class alone besides those classes that the others were interested in enough to attend that she would never branch out to give these wand-wielder children a chance or embrace this side of herself. 

“No, I’ll be fine,” Haylee said with a reassuring smile to her brothers who shared a grimace at her being alone surrounded by wand-wielders. She gave Indy a hug and nodded to Alex’s concerned look before heading into the classroom. Haylee sat at the first available table and tried to ignore the whispers of the Ravenclaws and few Slytherins in the room. Finally, the class filled up and she noticed a dark-skinned boy with the Slytherin crest on his robes sitting at her table. Trying to shore up her courage to introduce herself to the unknown Slytherin sitting with her, she was startled when he spoke to her and didn’t hear him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you,” Haylee said bashfully, her face reddening in her embarrassment. The boy chuckled a bit, before repeating himself.

“I said hello, my name is Blaise Zabini,” the newly identified Blaise said in a humor laced voice.

“Oh hello, I’m Haylee Bennett though I suppose you knew that,” Haylee replied wondering if her face could explode due to her embarrassment. Zabini smirked in response, but before he could say more a voice from behind them spoke up.

“How did you come to be sorted into multiple Houses?” a pretty blonde sitting behind her asked, her face empathic even as her gaze showed a small spark of curiosity. If the girl was not so obviously human, Haylee would have thought her to be Elven from her countenance alone. Rather than immediately reply, Haylee considered her answer before opening her mouth.

“Perhaps I am too well-balanced for any particular House or perhaps I am meant to symbolize the unity of the Houses rather than their separation,” Haylee mused, unknowingly impressing the Slytherins around her by not boasting any special qualities or implying a deficiency in the Houses or House system. Haylee’s attention was taken by the ghost in the front of the room but soon wavered as her interest in the subject of Goblin rebellions and Goblin cruelties waned. She was sure her face showed her disgust in this ghost’s bias and blatant racism that littered his lectures. So it was with no guilt that she turned to the blonde girl when she cleared her throat behind her.

“I realized that I made the rather rude gesture of entering a conversation without introducing myself,” the girl stated with a smirk on her face, “Daphne Greengrass.” The now named Daphne, held her dainty hand out and shook Haylee’s rather tanned hand with a cool smile on her face. The rest of the class passed in silence, although there was a comfortableness among the trio that was not unnoticed by the other students. As expected by Haylee, Alex and Indy were leaning against the wall opposite the History doorway when class ended. What was unexpected was for Zabini and Greengrass to tag along as she approached her brothers.

“He really does look like Snape and sorted into Slytherin as well; the rumors will never die down,” Daphne stage whispered to a smirking Blaise and didn’t even blink when Alex glared death at her. Indy smiled a large, amused smile that hid dangerous eyes. Haylee stiffened in uncertainty, not wanting any conflict between her possible new friends and her siblings.

“Now, now Daphne, it doesn’t due to participate in the rumor mill,” Blaise said chidingly, “After all, we wouldn’t want the Snake in Lion’s skin to use his faux claws to skin back out scales and his faux teeth to tear into our underbelly.” Haylee blinked in surprise, few people ever realized Indy’s danger as he always seemed so sunny and approachable beside Alex’s darker demeanor. Indy laughed loud and hard, doubled over in his hilarity and Alex chuckled as well. Blaise smirked in amusement and Daphne smiled an innocent smile that Haylee did not believe in for one moment. Once Indy got control of himself, he smiled at the Slytherin pair.

“I believe our little Haylee has made some entertaining possible friends. Observant ones too, let’s hope that those observation skills are not just for show,” Indy said conversationally, his smile becoming just a touch more chilling. 

“No need for threats among friends,” Daphne said with a sniff, her nose in the air but amusement sparkling in her eyes. Haylee smiled in happiness with the comment as it meant that she had made headway into establishing relations with the wand-wielders and Indy relaxed at his sister’s happiness. Alex scowled, but his eyes were soft, and the brothers reminded Haylee that she needed to find her next class and they set off. Her next class, Ancient Runes, had Lucy attending as well and the two girls sat together. The professor was pleasantly surprised to see the two Wiccan and introduced the course by stating that Wiccans had known Ancient Runes long before Wizards even conceived of using symbols to convey meaning. Students spent much of the rest of the class trading glances with the girls and scribbling notes, while the girls offered a few corrections in lesser used symbols and new techniques that were found to be more effective. It was a happy Lucy that stayed behind to confer with Professor Babbling regarding Ancient Runes while Alex stood in the corner so she wasn’t alone. Indy escorted Haylee to lunch, happy to have missed out on “Lucy Duty” as the group jokingly called the times when Lucy was in scholar mode and would have to be coaxed to eat. 

“Well, well, well, the Girl-Who-Is-Too-Good-For-A-House,” a familiar drawling voice said from behind Indy and Haylee as they were about to enter the Great Hall. The siblings turned around to see Malfoy standing with the two goon bodyguards and a group of other Slytherins behind him. Students from other Houses were in the area as well and stopped to see how the confrontation would go; some were whispering about the exaggerated story of the train incident to their neighbors. 

“That sounded like a mouthful, how about you just call me Haylee instead as it is my name,” Haylee said amusedly, trying not to laugh at the absurd jibe. Indy had his trademark smile in place, which was making some of the smarter Slytherins nervous. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the duo and leaned in a bit as though about to impart a secret or a threat.

“If I were you I’d be a bit more careful how I treated people; you never know who might have connections that could end badly for you,” Draco said in a hiss, a smirk curling his lips at the shocked look on Haylee’s face. Behind him, Snape and Ursula sidled up to hear the end of the threat but Snape put his arm out to stop Ursula interfering when he noticed that Haylee’s shock was not due to fear.

“Wow, you aren’t very smart are you? Or cunning, for that matter,” Haylee choked out in her shock, “I mean wouldn’t you think that being scared so bad that piss literally came out of you would make you think ‘Hey maybe I shouldn’t mess with them’ but no instead you go and threaten us again. What did you think that since Malik wasn’t here that he wouldn’t care that you were threatening his pack again? Plus the connections part was damn near transparent, I mean, why not just go screaming to the school that you have friends most likely a parent who is on the opposite side of this conflict, war, whatever that you people have going on? And you’re supposed to be a Slytherin?”

“Indeed Miss Bennett,” Snape drawled, startling Malfoy into jumping and spinning around in his fear resulting in a sneer of disgust to curl Snape’s lips. Ursula ushered Haylee and Indy into the Great Hall as Snape began to lay into the Malfoy heir. Haylee, uncomfortable with the idea of sitting with a group of people who had silently supported a boy who threatened them, steered clear of the Slytherin table but nodded to Blaise and Daphne as she passed. The group sat at the Hufflepuff table, deciding to give them a try.


	7. Chapter 7

The week was more of the same with picking a table to sit at during meals, normally depending how on relations with that House had gone up to that meal; they sat most often at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Classes were still at least slightly interesting, but exasperating in their lack of logic or at most highly offensive or just plain insulting toward other magic (mainly History and in some cases Defense theory); however, Haylee did enjoy the professors and most of the students. There was an incident in potions, which she attended with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, in which Malfoy tried to get to her.

“I would hope that you dunderheads could remember what you have learned in the last two years of my class but I will not hold out hope,” Snape sneered as he stood before the group, his patented glare drilling into the student body. Haylee was not intimidated as she did live with Alex who was still sneering as the Hogwarts’ students spread the rumor that he was Snape’s love child who he hid amongst the Wiccans to shield from the war. Unable to control her hilarity at remembering the rumor, she giggled a bit only to have Snape zero in on her with his sneer. “Am I amusing Miss Bennett? Please share with the class the joke; I could use a good laugh.”

Taking a moment to collect herself so that she would not giggle during her explanation, Haylee ignored the small groups of giggling students around the room. Smiling sweetly she explained, “Oh, I was just remembering the newest rumor regarding Alex being your love child hidden amongst us Wiccans to shield him from the war Sir.” Snape’s eyes narrowed at her, but he could see the humor and annoyance swimming in their dark depths. She knew that if it weren’t for the trouble it would cause them that Snape and Alex both would have been cursing all the gossiping students. 

“As if that disgusting, crazy muggle would be the child of a brilliant wizard like Professor Snape,” Draco whispered harshly behind her most likely to his neighbor.

“Of course Professor Snape could not be my brother’s father, since Wiccan children are rarely born from Wizards as the two Magicks are rather incompatible,” Haylee said after turning to see Draco Malfoy, her eyes narrowed at the blonde boy. “But outside of that little fact, there is an uncanny resemblance between the two; perhaps there is a common relative but as Alex knows little of his biological family and could care less to make up a Family Tree potion we wouldn’t know.” Draco’s eyes widened at her words and she borrowed Indy’s unsettling smile to give a shark-like grin. “Oh, didn’t expect me to know about the Family Tree potion did you; oh yes, I know all about it as well as about quite a few other potions that you Wizards don’t even have. Of course, I’m nowhere near the potions prodigy that Ursula is but I know enough to know how to make the Magic Blocking potion by heart just in case you would like to know what it is like to be a disgusting muggle for 24 hours.” 

“I bet your all bravado Potter,” Draco spat, although the rather grey tinge to his skin belayed his discomfort, “You wouldn’t know anything if questioned by an actual Master, after all you have been hanging around creatures and wanna-be Wizards.”

“Let’s test that shall we,” Snape injected silkily, gaining Haylee’s attention and stopping her from cursing the little maggot with something much more troublesome than a mere Wizarding hex or curse. “Where Miss Bennett would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezeor?”

“In the stomach of a goat, sir, it is used to cure most poisons and is the reason besides milk that most nomadic Wiccans and Wizards keep goats around,” Haylee answered readily, surprised that he would ask such a simple question.

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?” Snape questioned a nearly non-existent smirk on his face as he remembered giving these same questions two years ago.

“Well those are two of the ingredients in Draught of Living Death, but to truly get the powerful sleeping potion you would also need valerian root, a sopophorous bean and a sloth brain with water.” Snape’s eyes were gleaming with her answer and she waited knowing that he was going to go full out at her; she suppressed a smirk at the thought of showing up the snobbish Malfoy. From the desk to the side of Snape, Ursula gave her a thumbs up.

“What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” Snape asked silkily, his eyes daring her to continue.

“There is none. Aconite, Wolfsbane, and Monkshood are all the same plant, which has very toxic leaves commonly known as an ingredient in your Wolfsbane potion as Ursula gushed about a couple weeks ago,” Haylee said cheekily, shooting a smirk at her friend who blushed at her teasing. Snape’s eyes narrowed and Haylee met him head on expecting that he was going to ramp up the questions due to her teasing.

“What is a Chizpurfle carapace? What potion is it used in? How can you go about collecting this ingredient?” Snape asked, his eyes glinting in anticipation. Haylee’s mouth fell open; she did not expect the questions to ramp up that quick. 

“Um, a Chizpurfle carapace is left-over exoskeleton of a deceased Chizpurfle which is an insect/crab-like pest with fangs that feeds on magic or electricity. The Chizpurfle carapace is used in, umm, the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons,” Haylee started tapping her head in an effort to remember the bits she remembered Ursula lecturing on when they were learning about potions ingredients/ ingredient collection. “Collecting them, let’s see you can use a flashlight or light-directing spell to lead them to a venomous tentacula and wait until it spits the non-edible carapace out OR you can trap it in a powered non-conducting container and essentially feed them to death with electricity. I know that mom and Ursula did the latter method to collect a bunch of carapaces for our stocks and rid us of an infestation once.” Looking up from racking her brain, she saw Snape’s eyes wide and Ursula dancing a jig while the other students she got a look at were staring at her with awe or jealousy. 

“Correct,” Snape said faintly, before he collected himself and narrowed his eyes at Haylee, “with such knowledge under your belt, I expect you to brew much better quality than your peers. Well, I know you brats don’t know this information; I do hope you were writing it down, who knows whether I might quiz you on some of these topics!” 

Besides the higher expectations from Professor Snape, Haylee figured that Potions wasn’t that bad; although, she would never love it as much as Ursula did. It did earn her the ire or respect of the Slytherins/Gryffindors with most of the Gryffindors seeing her as showing up Snape and therefore a true Gryffindor and the Slytherins split depending on whether they were Malfoy’s crew or not. Currently, she and her Wiccan family were waiting in the Great Hall for all the students who were required to show for the culture lecture by them. It was decided that since some students liked to sleep in that the lecture would be held just before lunch. So here Haylee sat, with Malik pacing around the room and the non-Head of House professors watching him in interest. Aurora, Yunalesca, and Neshte were whispering to one another probably about how much they were willing to share about their cultures. The rest of the Wiccan were either reading or staring into space while they waited. Finally, the students started filtering into the Great Hall. Some like the Ravenclaws came eagerly with backpacks on no doubt filled with parchment, quills and ink for note taking. Others like some of the Gryffindors and Malfoy’s group of Slytherin were being forced by a wand in their back courtesy of their Head of House. Last to enter the Great Hall, although from an alternate entrance than the students was the Headmaster.

“Welcome students, welcome!” Dumbledore called his arms wide and his voice amplified by a sonorous charm. “Here we are for the mandatory lecture from the Colorado School of Wiccan. Let us give them our full attention and hopefully have any concerns addressed.” Students looked at the group of Wiccan curiously and Bonnie Bennett stood and smiled. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Bonnie Bennett and I am the Headmistress and Creator of the Colorado School for Wiccan. We are a small school as many Wiccan still home-school their children as Wizards did for many centuries. Many of my students are also adopted children of mine as they had no family to go to or not a respectable family when I found them. This lecture is going to be to explain our culture and the cultures of our non-human members so that you know better how to respond to us,” Bonnie said kindly. She didn’t let any of the little comments she was sure being whispered around get to her and made sure to give a look to the students most likely to react negatively.

“Headmistress Bennett decided that since we are your ages that we should be the ones to explain our culture to you; so here I go,” Ursula said with a laugh one hand playing with her green-streaked hair. “Wiccan as we have been called most recently, were originally the ‘Servants of Magic’ and have been around since the beginning of civilization. We use not an inborn Magic but the Magic of the Earth that Mother lets us channel to perform many of the same feats that you can do; we just do them differently. We use more runes and rituals in our spells as it is much more taxing to channel Nature’s magic through our bodies than to channel it around us, but we can channel it through us with enough practice and/or power. We were the Druids, the Shamans, the Medicine Man, the Holy Man; we were the first Magic users.” Ursula smiled when the Wizards started grumbling at her words, knowing that the Wizards’ feathers were ruffled by her claim mainly because for those who knew of Wiccan knew it was true. Wiccan was first and they are favored. 

“We use the Magic of the Earth and therefore we respect that which Nature provides. We still give our reverence for Mother Gaia and Our Lady Hecate as well as participate in the normal magical holidays: Yule, Imbolc, Ostara, Beltaine, Midsummer, Lammas, Mabon, and Samhain. Because we respect Magic and consider ourselves Magic’s children, we respect all of Magic’s children such as Werewolves, Elves, Fae, Goblins, etcetera; except for Vampires, they are an abomination on Mother Gaia and Our Lady Hecate,” Lucy continued gently, her voice hard at the end when she told them the Wiccan’s views on Vampires. Many of the students had surprised looks on their faces and she wondered how many were muggleborn who didn’t know that Magical holidays existed.

“We don’t use Magic for every little thing and there are some Magicks that you have that we cannot accomplish and vice-versa. For instance, we cannot do transfiguration or animagus transformations as Nature will not allow its Magic to be used to change that which it made a certain way; however we can use illusions so strong that it can make a person believe that an object is a different object. Michael is naturally talented at illusions and will give a demonstration if you want one. There are subjects that branch both cultures like Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Potions. Herbology is my field,” Aurora said with a smile, “while Potions is Ursula’s domain. Even though these fields span both cultures, there are similarities and differences between our approaches to the plants/ ingredients or processes involving them.”

“While rare, there are Hybrids; those favored with both Wiccan and Inborn Magic ability. Merlin was the most well-known Hybrid in history; his power was due to his ability to use both that which Mother provides and manipulate Nature to his will. Most often, Wiccan cannot be born to Wizarding parents as their Inborn Magic is not able to allow the Nature-magic manipulation that Wiccan use. However, Wiccan can produce Wizards; it is told in our history that is how Wizards came to be. Since most Wiccan live life as Muggles it is a wonder how many muggleborn are descended form Wiccan; although the more likely prospect is the Squib decent theory,” Haylee picked up the explanation, “I am a Hybrid. Gifted with Inborn Magic by Our Lady Hecate and Favored with Nature-magic manipulation by Mother Gaia; I cannot say what my hybrid status means and while I’m sure Yunalesa, Neshte, Amelia or possibly even Malik know more they could not say for fear of offending Fate and changing the course of things.”

The Hogwarts’ students seemed to be in differing states of mentality regarding the information. Many of the Ravenclaws seemed to be in furiously scribbling down either their words or questions quite possibly. There were shocked looks, smirks, and glares from all parts of the Great Hall that made Haylee want to sigh in annoyance. Bonnie Bennett smiled at her students and moved forward to pick up the lecture again. “We are willing to do demonstrations if you are interested in see what Wiccan can do?”

“What a great idea my dear,” Dumbledore beamed, ignoring the irritated look Bonnie shot his way for being called ‘my dear’ by the man, “Let me clear some room and put up some shields just in case.” Using the chance to display some of his own impressive magic, Dumbledore waved his wand and the Great Hall seemed to have a large clear area in front of the Head table and shimmery shields could just be seen surrounding the area. Before they entered the shields, Bonnie turned to the Hogwarts students. “Illusion spells are best shown clearly; give some suggestions of what you would like to see and Michael and I will make them happen.”

“Show us the inside of a volcano,” one excited boy from Gryffindor called out. Michael smiled and Bonnie knew he was going to do something extra. Closing his eyes, Michael opened his mouth and spoke, “Mother Gaia, I am your servant, please let me use your power to see the inside of one of your Volcanos.” The Great Hall started to shimmer and then it seemed to the Hogwarts’ students that they were surrounded by red hot lava and sweltering heat.

“Son of a bitch!”, “Holy shite!”, and “Bloody Hell!” were heard around the Great Hall and even from a few Professors until the image of the lava and the feeling of the heat faded until they were in the Great Hall again. Ursula, Malik, and Amelia were laughing at the panicky students while Indy, Alex, and Aurora were smirking at them. “As you experienced, illusions can also give sense of touch in this case heat rather than just being visionary. As such, illusions can be a great weapon if used against another or can be a great curse if a natural illusionist creates an illusion for themselves to live in. Unfortunately, there have been natural illusionists that have driven themselves insane as they built their fantasy world. Would you like to see something else?”

“Um, a tropical paradise?” a small Hufflepuff suggested timidly, uncertain of asking for something too crazy considering the unsettling feeling associated with being inside a volcano. Michael again closed his eyes and asked Mother Gaia to allow the use of her power to show them a tropical paradise. Suddenly the Great Hall was gone and everyone was standing on a sandy beach, hearing the waves, and smelling the salt in the air. Some of the younger students started to make a sand castle while older students shielded their eyes from the bright sun. Just as suddenly as they were on the island; they were back in the Great Hall blinking from the adjustment. 

“Due to the strain of maintaining illusions and Michael still being young we won’t be taking anymore requests, but I do hope you enjoyed the two illusions that you saw. For those of you not affected by the illusions, I hope you at least enjoyed watching those that were,” Bonnie said with a smirk, sending Michael to sit on the edge of the raised platform that the Head table sat upon. As expected, a Ravenclaw raised her hand and waited to be acknowledged before speaking.

“Not everyone was affected by the illusions?” 

“No, there are persons that cannot be affected by illusions. Natural illusionists are immune to illusions not their own, those with strong mental fortitudes are typically immune to or quickly able to escape an illusion, and many magical beings are immune to illusions. The reasoning for this is not clear. I’m sure your Headmaster and Potions Master Snape were unaffected by the illusions,” Bonnie explained cheerfully. “Now we will give demonstrations inside the shield of other aspects of our magical ability.”

The group of Wiccan beside Michael entered the shielded area and paired off into equal groups of five with Bonnie on one team and Haylee on another. Respectfully, the two groups bowed to one another signaling the beginning of the demonstration. Alex, who was on Haylee’s team, started the demonstration by causing the shadows around the groups to coalesce into a warrior who then charged at the other team. Indy, who was on Bonnie’s team, quickly raised his hand and said, “Turbo veniet ad me” that created a tornado that ripped the shadow warrior apart in its winds. The tornado continued to Haylee’s group until Aurora stepped in front of the group and screamed a strange scream that caused the tornado to stop as though by a barrier before being pushed backward toward Bonnie’s team. Quickly, Neshte stepped forward and pushed her hands forward causing the tornado to be kept in limbo being pushed from both sides. With the distraction in place Yunalesca spoke “naturae spiritus huc maleficum vocationis crescere ligant” causing vines to sprout between the stones of the floor to begin wrapping around Bonnie’s group. It was not a surprise when Malik began to tear at the vines, ripping them down enough to escape them. In this time the tornado had been banished due to lack of focus and power in Indy who had originally cast the spell. As Malik approached Haylee’s group, Ursula pulled a potion from her pocket and smashed it to the group causing a strange, silvery mist to surround her group and halting Malik’s approach long enough to allow her to pull out a long cylindrical container with a small metal spout to begin pouring a line of white powder around the group. Malik snarled before retreating to free the rest of his group from the vines. It took only a minute or so for the mist to dissipate but by then the line was a thick circle around Haylee’s group. Lucy decided to test the integrity of the hastily done barrier and shouted “augue” before throwing the conjured fireballs at Haylee’s group. The fireballs approached quickly but Haylee calmly lifted her hand and shouted “ignis egressus” holding her hand up as a foam-like substance escaped and began to put out the fireballs. By the time she was done, Haylee was sweating and her hand was drooping in exhaustion.

“I hope you enjoyed our demonstration,” Bonnie said loudly with a clap of her hands, “Now, for me to restore your pristine Great Hall. Wiccans, Warlocks, Sisters of three, I need you to listen to my rhyme, Please grant me this wish and bring forth, the reversal of time.” The Hogwarts students watched in amazement as the damage from the strange spells reversed until the Great Hall appeared newer than ever before. Dumbledore stood and waved his hand taking down the protective shields. “As you can see there are differences between our magic and yours but before we take questions regarding the Wiccan culture and magic; let us have some lunch, as I know that my students are tired and could use some food to help energize them.”

“Wonderful suggestion, let’s eat!” Dumbledore announced, clapping his hands before the tables filled with food. The rather tired Wiccan students just plopped down at the nearest table, which happened to be the Slytherin table and began to grab items to fill their plates. There was a hum of conversation around them, but the Wiccan students were too tired or nervous to focus on the students’ conversations regarding their information. 

“So you weren’t just trying to make yourself seem more important Bennett; you really are a hybrid,” a disinterested, drawling voice said from down the table. Looking up at the voice, Yunalesca’s eyes widened at the rather narrow-faced boy and Malik gave a soft growl. “No need for that; this isn’t my territory so I have no wish to face off against you for it but I would be willing to help you scout.” 

“Am I missing something?” Haylee asked confused, watching the byplay between the Slytherin boy, Yunalesca and Malik who was still aggressively baring his teeth.

“He’s an elf, I would think wood elf by his complexion but he is wearing a disguise to blend in with the wand-wielders so I cannot say for certain,” Yunalesca said, giving the boy a disgusted sniff as she had gotten over the shock of seeing him in the school. 

“I expect you to meet me at the forest as soon as the sun reaches to push to moon down,” Malik said dominantly, his eyes hard as he watched the other boy’s reaction to his words. 

“Of course Alpha Antinanco; it would be my pleasure to help secure Hogwarts with you,” the boy answered deferentially, “I am Theodore Nott.” 

Soon it was time for the Wiccan students to return to their position before the Hogwarts’ body to open themselves up to questioning about their culture. Then they announced that they would explain the cultures of their non-human students so the students’ didn’t make any faux-pas due to ignorance. Before they took the questions, the students were given time to confer with one another so they did not get a lot of the same questions as it would not be good to try the patience of an exhausted Michael or Alex. They also specified there was to be no personal questions related to the students coming to be adopted by Bonnie Bennett or their own origin stories as it was none of the students’ business. It was with reluctance from even the most open-minded of the Wiccan students as nearly every arm in the Hogwarts student body raised to ask a question. Bonnie decided to start at the Hufflepuff table and indicated for a first year to ask her question.

“How do you know if your spell will work or not if you can’t feel the magic in your body doing your bidding?” the girl asked before blushing from embarrassment probably from having so much attention directed on her.

“Well our spells do not fail so much as become uncontrollable or turn back on us,” Lucy explained in her “scholar” voice to the amusement of her friends and the few professors who had her in class, “The magic in nature is always present and theoretically can be called upon to do any task that it is suitable for it to be used for, but the countenance of the Wiccan determines if the spell can be controlled. If we cannot handle the syphoning and subsequent focusing of the magic into the task we ask of it; it can hurt us either by directly damaging our body, mind, or soul OR it can become too powerful and turn back on us.”

“Many of the spells you saw used in our demonstration were either used by those of us who have specialties with certain types of magic, like Michael in Illusion magic or Alex with Shadow magic, or it had been studied and practiced extensively. There are no shortcuts in our magic and few second chances,” Bonnie said sternly, looking at her students and the Hogwarts students. Many of the Hogwarts students had wide eyes at the pronouncement, unable to fathom being unable to magically fix a mistake.

“Do you practice sacrifices and other such honoring of the Gods/Goddesses to thank them for your magic?” a Ravenclaw asked a piece of parchment in front of him.

“Of course we do, do you not honor the one who gifted you with magic?” Michael sneered only to yelp when Haylee smacked him upside the head for his tone. 

“A less rude way to answer that question is: yes, we do practice sacrifices and other such honor practices to Our Mother Gaia, Our Lady Hecate and other appropriate Gods/Goddesses depending on the situation,” Haylee said with a smile, “the scope of the sacrifice depends both on the Wiccan, type of magic used, and the need/requirements of the situation. During the holidays we celebrate with the appropriate rituals and festivities, at supper we send up a prayer to the Gods/Goddesses, we ask permission or allowance to use Our Mother’s magic for many of our spells whether verbally or mentally, and above all else we honor Magic’s children to show we honor the will of the Gods/Goddesses.” 

“What about potions, runes, and rituals those aren’t Wiccan magics!” one of the students yelled out angrily; obviously offended that the Wiccans were claiming ownership of Wizarding magic.

“Your own Potions Master describes his class as not having ‘silly wand-waving that will make many think it is not real magic’,” Ursula started with a sneer that she must have learned from the smirking Snape, “how then do you figure a discipline where the magic is in the ingredients, the environment, the process is wand-wielder magic? Potions is Wiccan, it always has been and the true Potions Masters of the world must understand Wiccan magic to be able to truly become Masters or they would never be blessed with ingredients from Mother’s children or effective potions from Our Lady. Do you never wonder why squibs can learn potions even if they cannot use a wand? Do you never wonder why you must be freely given ingredients for them to be the most potent? It is you who do not understand magic to try and classify it as you do!”

“Runes is a magic of symbols just as Arithmancy is a magic of numbers, both are a magic of nature; the power of those that came before you,” Indy started right after Ursula, not giving the student time to form a response, “It is understanding the power of nature that allows one to harness it into rituals through the use of runes and arithmancy. Rituals, for those of you whom have ever undertook one, require the asking of magic for a certain result ordained through the runes and symbols drawn in your circle or the ingredients collected in your magical focus point or sometimes both; in what fashion have you ever heard of a ritual that could be forced through a wand or even your own body? What goes wrong with rituals: is it magical exhaustion easily treated or magical backlash that tends to kill? Just because you Wizards use potions, runes, arithmancy, and rituals does not make them yours. Just as the cultural experiences, foods and such, can be adopted by other cultures, Wiccan magics that could be performed by Wizards was adopted into Wizarding culture. Know your origins and know Magic’s origins before you offend.” 

“But, but, we’ve never heard of Wiccan before how can it be older than Wizarding magic!” another student yelled out incredulously, gaining a sneer from even some of the more traditional purebloods of Hogwarts along with the rapidly exhausting Wiccan students.

“Just because you have never heard of something does not mean it does not exist or that it is new in relation to what you do know,” Yunalesca sneered, quickly reaching her tolerance level with these irritating little wand-wielders. 

“How many of you are muggleborn who did not even know commonplace magical beings such as dragons, unicorn, and such existed before being brought to Hogwarts?” Amelia asked, her tail lying limply behind her in her exhaustion. As much as a third of the Hogwarts population rose their hand to the surprise of the Wiccans, since in many magical communities mundane-born or raised children were introduced to magic much sooner either through researching and discovering Wiccan magic that points them in the right direction or representatives from Wand-Wielder governments searching them out to explain when they start showing signs of magic. Amelia got over her shock and continued, “Well then, how do you figure there couldn’t be other communities hidden even from Wizarding magic communities?”

“Why would these other communities hide from us though; shouldn’t we all be one Magical community?” a Hufflepuff asked in confusion not understanding why they were not one big happy family.

“For many it’s due to persecution,” Neshte’s quiet voice rang out, shocking the group who had expected one of the other’s to speak again, “Just as wand-wielders hide from mundane due to fear of persecution and unreasonable demands, so to do many magical beings. Wiccan have never hid, offering themselves as a go-between when the exodus began centuries ago but the offer was never accepted and so Wizarding communities have instead forgotten many of our stories, our cultures rather than accept us. There are of course those that chose to hide amongst the Wizards, but that’s not our story to tell.” 

For a long moment there was quiet as the Hogwarts’ students thought about the information that had been presented to them. Some of the students were still unsure or even offended by the Wiccan’s claims (muggleborn and Gryffindors), others were resigned in the truth even if they did not want to accept it (many traditional Purebloods), and still others were happy with the information hoping that the communities could come together again to make one Magical world again (magical-beings in hiding, Hufflepuffs, some of the Professors). The silence continued, the Wiccan taking the time to rest their bodies and minds hoping that the next section of their rather long lecture would be easier than this one had been. Bonnie looked around at her tired children, both legally hers and spiritually hers, and allowed them a break before she began the next section of their lecture. Finally she stood and cleared her throat to gain the attention of those still in thought, “Now, we will begin the next section of our lecture. Our non-human students will present information on their race and tell you the dos and don’ts of their culture so you do not offend.”

Malik, Yunalesca, Neshte and Amelia stepped forward so that the students could see which Wiccan outside of the obvious were non-human. Many of the students who had not had the opportunity to interact with Malik looked at him curiously, wondering why he stood with the non-human girls. Between them the four decided silently which of them would go first. Malik stepped back slightly knowing the shock, horror, and overload of information he would present would make it harder for the Hogwarts students to focus on the girls’ information. Yunalesca and Neshte considered a moment before motioning Amelia to go first as she had the least amount of information to present due to not having a whole organized culture to explain. Stepping forward, Amelia gave a tired smile to the Hogwarts’ students her tail waving lazily before falling back into its relaxed state. 

“Hi, I’m Amelia Ruben if you don’t remember and I am a Caith Sidhe or better known as Fairy Cat. I am a type of Fae and so am a distant cousin of sorts to Yunalesca and Neshte, but unlike them my race does not form communities or societies that I’ll have to explain.” Her exaggerated look of relief received some giggles amongst the younger Hogwarts’ students. “My race is not a hybrid of a Neko and Fairy, I’m not really sure how that would work actually, seems kind of like a weird game of chase turned sexual and who would wind up pregnant it just seems cruel to me-“

“Amelia, stay on topic please!” Bonnie called out with wide eyes from where she had retaken a seat at the staff table. Amelia jumped and refocused only to see a lot of red faces or confused children who were just making the embarrassed ones redder by asking a lot of questions they did not want to answer. Instead of being sheepish or embarrassed herself, Amelia grinned at the state of the Hogwarts population earning some chuckles from her friends behind her. 

“Anyway,” Amelia started loudly, regaining the attention of the students, “what you need to know about me is simple and I’ll even number it in priority of importance. Ready? Okay let’s go: First, my wings are EXTREMELY sensitive so DO NOT touch. Second, I’m very much like any normal cat in that certain smells disgust me so don’t be surprised if you offer me something and I hiss at it. Third, I’m mischievous and independent like many cats so prank wars WILL happen. Fourth, do not hurt a cat in front of me or you will become my sole prank victim. Fifth, be prepared, always prepared.” The students were wide eyed as she smiled an evil grin and stepped back into the lineup, only two twin red-heads at the Gryffindor table were grinning in excitement. There were some uncertain or downright terrified looks being exchanged between members of the Hogwarts population that covered up the silent byplay between Yunalesca and Neshte. It was only the loud buzzing sound that accompanied Neshte’s nervous step forward that refocused the Hogwarts students at all.

“Hi,” Neshte said quietly, the buzzing sound nearly drowning out the word before she took a deep breath and the buzzing vanished into thin air, “Hello, I’m Neshte. My people do not carry last names as our characteristics and magic tell of our lineage. I am a Forest Sprite, not to be confused with a Nymph who while similar to us are a spirit of nature and therefore do not reproduce in the same sense as other magical beings. Forest Sprites have small, family-based communities that tend to be close to or in their element; so, obviously, my community is in the forest. We have powers over the forest and can communicate with the inhabitants of the forest. Very rarely will we venture out of our communities to interact with the other Magical Beings, although we do have treaties with the Elves and Werewolves that tend to live in our elements as well. Our bodies are not corporeal in the same sense as yours are, as I’m sure you have noticed, we can become insects, the wind, the trees, we can merge into any part of the forest. If you see an animal with more intelligence than it should warrant; you have probably seen a Forest Sprite. If you hear a whisper on a wind guiding you; you have probably heard a Forest Sprite. So, the dos and don’ts of my kind: First, do not ask me to do anything that harms Nature and second, do not harm Nature in front of me.” The horribly shy girl seemed to transform into a force of Nature when she listed the two rules of her kind; it seemed as though the weight of the world was crushing them down as she told them how not to offend her. Then just as it became too much, the pressure was gone and Neshte was stepping back into the lineup. Amelia slung her arm around the smaller girl in comfort and the image of the nervous girl whose hair became buzzing insects and who wanted to hide in plain sight was back. As the students were regaining their bearings, Yunalesca glided forward her only sign of nervousness is her quick touch to the necklace of river stones around her neck. 

“I am Yunalesca; my people also do not carry last names similarly to Neshte’s people. However that is because we introduce ourselves via our territory and/or our trade/class depending on our position in society and to whom we are speaking. My people are Wood Elves and yes we have a treaty with Neshte’s people as we live in their forest. Neshte did not mention this, but both Forest Sprites and Wood Elves live much longer than your people do. We both are in our 150s by your time standards, but are only adolescents to our people.” 

There were gasps throughout the hall at the information that Yunalesca only rolled her eyes at wondering why humans always thought their time standard to be the most relevant. 

“While I will not bore you with our rather intricate societal design, I will tell you that you can separate the society into three major classes: the Nobles, which include the King, Queen, Prince and/or Princesses, the Tradesmen, which are those that have a trade such as blacksmith or healer, and the Merchants, which are those that provide good and services such as store owners and farmers. I will not tell you which class I belong to so do not ask.” 

This caused many aborted sounds of those who were going to blurt out that very question or hands sheepishly being lowered amongst the more polite Hogwarts students. 

“Elves are a noble and proud race that can trace their existence back to the first of Mother’s children. This statement is discounting those Magical Beings that represent parts of Mother Gaia herself like the Nymphs and other spirit beings. We began to draw back from Magical Society first when the mundane began to get prolific and becoming less accepting of Magical Beings and less respectful of Nature’s children and more so when Wizards began subjugating non-human Magical Beings and Magical Creatures as beneath them. Unlike the High Fae, we did not create our own realm to live but our territories are protected by such potent magic that those outside of our race, or Wood Sprites whom know their elements so well as no magic can hide parts of it, cannot find them. We eat mainly fruit, vegetables, and grains although we do eat fish sometimes. The dos and don’ts of our race: First, do not insult us and think you will not be reprimanded; Second, do not think to manipulate us in any way and think you will not be punished; Third, do not offer us meat as it is an insult to our culture; and Fourth, be careful of providing gifts of friendship as we believe that gifts are of sign of fealty or responsibility toward the recipient therefore we will take it as you wishing to become our protector or underling. These are the only faux-pas you would need to concern yourself with as you have no position in our society to represent or respect amongst my people to maintain.” Some of the students bristled at Yunalesca’s obvious dismissal. She just sneered at them and stepped back into the lineup. Malik’s lean body seemed to stalk forward and he stood straight and proud in front of the Hogwarts students.

“I am Alpha Malik Antinanco, the heir to the Antinanco Pack of North America,” Malik stated with pride in a clear, authoritative voice, “for those of you who couldn’t make out what that means, it means that I am a Born Werewolf.”

As expected, there were a few screams of fright and some paling students who looked moments from unconsciousness. There were a few confused looks for those who wondered what the ‘Born’ comment meant and there were some threats from a certain blonde who thought he would be able to rally support now that his ‘secret’ was out. A loud howl tore through the chaos causing the entire ruckus to stop and those in shock to focus.

“As I was saying, I’m a Born Werewolf, which none of you people have any experience with as Born Wolves left the British Isles decades ago due to the Restriction Laws that were passed here. Born Werewolves are those that were born with Lycanthropy rather than having been turned from a bite. Born wolves can control their transformations and have stronger senses than Turned wolves; as well as, having a strict hierarchy consisting of Alphas, the leaders/rulers of the pack, Betas that are further divided into categories like Scouts, Warriors, Tradesmen, etc., and Omegas, the laborers of the pack. Omegas often are ordered by the other members and sometimes will exchange services for protection. There tend to be only one mature Alpha pair in a pack; exceptions have been made sometimes, but often depend on the family relations and flexibility. I am the Alpha son of the current Alpha of the Antinanco Pack, expected to forge the necessary alliances and learn the necessary skills to form a pack of my own upon my maturity, until such time I am under the protection of my father. Turned werewolves are mindless beasts solely because their human minds cannot adapt to having wolf instincts and the two warring consciences battle one another until madness settles over them. However, Turned wolves can be taught to accept their wolf and control their transformation, therefore making them safer and extending their life, by Born wolves. Unfortunately, since your ministry restricted the basic rights of all Werewolves, Born wolves left the isles and you have been inundated with mad Turned wolves wreaking havoc on your society and creating more Turned wolves that are untrained in Werewolf culture or control.”

“Do you mean to say,” a pale, shaking Ravenclaw started quickly wanting to ensure she understood his point, “that the British Wizarding World’s problem with Werewolves was self-engineered due to restricting the rights of Werewolves?” Many who had not caught that point in his lecture stared with wide-eyes at Malik, wondering if that was true.

“Yes,” Malik said confidently with no sugar-coating or beating around the bush, “Other nations that are more accepting of Werewolves have many fewer problems with Untrained Turned, especially considering any Were found purposefully turning others is dealt with harshly by the Werewolf community. Our Laws are much stricter than your puny reparations and punishment. Often punishment for disrespect is disfigurement; punishment for inflicting pain and/or murder is death.” The startled looks and uncertain consideration in the eyes of the Hogwarts students made him hope that perhaps the rift could be closed between the Magical Beings and the Wand-Wielders.

“Overall, the dos and don’ts of Werewolf Culture are simple: Do NOT disrespect the Alpha of a Pack and do not attack a member of a pack. To help you follow those I will clue you into some cultural things you may be unaware of: Eye contact is posing a challenge between individuals; therefore if you do not want to challenge me do not make direct eye contact. Baring of teeth is a sign of aggression between wolves; therefore, do not smile a smile that shows teeth if you do not want to fight. Dismissing my words or ignoring me entirely is a sign of disrespect and will likely incur my wrath. Just remember two things and we will be fine: I am an ALPHA, regardless of my age or size, and the Colorado School of Wiccan is my PACK.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

The students had begun to give them a wide-berth in the weeks following their lecture with the exception of the hidden Magical Beings amongst the Hogwarts population and those who had already reached out to the group of Wiccans. In fact, currently the Wiccan students were in the library with Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood had been befriended by Malik who had encountered the eccentric girl on his scouting patrols as she seemed to habitually venture into the Forbidden Forest. Susan Bones had begun spending time with Lucy as she studied whatever caught her fancy and Neville Longbottom had been discovered by Yunalesca, Neshte, and Aurora as they spent the majority of their time in the greenhouses. Many students that saw the ragtag group gave them strange looks but none disturbed them.

“Samhain is coming up,” Indy began from where he was lazing in his chair, “Do any of you have plans?” The Hogwarts students that joined their group shared glances before they answered.

“It is not commonly asked here whether one celebrates the traditional holidays due to the stigma associated with them,” Neville said carefully, nervous at possibly offending his friends. The Wiccan students blinked in confusion, after all one of the questions during their lecture had been about the celebrating of holidays.

“What stigma is associated with the holidays?” Haylee asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. Frowns were firmly in place on Malik, Michael, Alex, Yunalesca and Neshte’s faces at the idea that a stigma could exist on Magical holidays.

“Well, it is believed that the Magical holidays are just Dark propaganda as many of them require rituals and sacrifices. The muggleborn were uncomfortable with our ‘pagan’ ways and didn’t understand our traditions. Slowly, our traditions and entire branches of magic were outlawed, many celebrations and rituals forbidden, and our entire culture trampled on by the pro-muggleborn legislation that made our world more comfortable for them,” Neville explained to the displeasure of the Wiccans who all were scowling and muttering angrily under their breaths.

“Okay,” Ursula said tightly as she tried to understand the situation, “what about that explanation makes it ‘Dark’ propaganda?”

“The part left unsaid was that the most vocal against this tide were known Dark families and therefore all items that they stood for became labeled as Dark magic or Dark propaganda,” the silky voice of Severus Snape cut in from behind the group causing some to squeak in surprise. “Miss Patricks if I could have a moment of your time?” Ursula blushed as she nodded and stood from her chair to follow the dark-clad man a small distance away from the group for their discussion. Haylee looked to Malik, Yunalesca, Neshte, and Amelia with wide, puppy-dog eyes hoping that one of the four would relay what the conversation was about since the two were not so far away to avoid their hearing. She was disappointed however when she received only smirks of amusement in return. Deciding to ignore the nagging curiosity that was prowling through her, Haylee instead pondered the issue of the abandoned traditions and culture of the Wizarding community.

“Neville, Luna, Susan, do you all have muggle-born in your dorms?” Haylee asked after a moment of silence. She neglected asking the Slytherin students because she knew that there were few muggleborn and they were instructed in the traditional ways. The three jumped, surprised at the address. It took them a moment to think about the question before they all hesitantly nodded.

“Could you bring some of them here? I would like to get an understanding of their feelings regarding the Magical holidays, culture, and world in general. I wish to know what they know of Our Lady Hecate and Mother Gaia; and I wish to figure out how best to help this Wizarding World flourish as it is not,” Haylee spoke passionately, gesturing with her hands and unconsciously pulsing her magic. The three stared in surprise, sharing uncertain looks amongst themselves.

“What do you mean, flourish as it is not?” Susan asked curiously. There was something about Haylee Bennett that told her the girl was much more than just a witch. Haylee seemed to be thinking about how to answer the question, Alex and Indy watching her with soft smiles on their faces. There was a glint of respect in the eyes of Yunalesca, Neshte, Amelia, Malik, and Michael that made Susan wonder what about her garnered such respect from such powerful beings.

“You feel it just as I do?” Haylee asked, looking at Indy, Alex and Michael, “A constriction of life, an abundance of shadow, an illusion of doom upon this place. It is screams from those that are Our Lady’s Children crying out in terror and sadness and it is the heaviness of Our Mother battling against those who should love her. This place, this place is cloaked in uncertainty. There are possibilities being whispered in the wind of a better, stronger, more powerful community of Our Lady’s guidance of Our Mother’s support, but there are none to listen.” Susan’s eyes were wide in fear at the words, they reminded her of the prophecies she’d heard her Auntie talk about with her co-workers sometimes. Neville, similarly, was looking at Haylee with wide eyes wondering just what she had experienced to make her doubt the Wizarding world so much. Just as he was about to stand, the chair scraping back next to him had Neville looking over to see Luna standing with the clearest expression on her face that he was sure anyone had ever seen.

“I will gather the Ravenclaw muggleborn for you Guardian,” Luna said before she curtsied and left the table with no more explanation. Neville blinked in shock, even more confused than he had been only seconds before. A nudge against his side had him focusing again; another nudge had him turning to Zabini who sat beside him. 

“Perhaps you should gather the Gryffindor muggleborn as Haylee requested?” Zabini drawled in a tone that made Neville flush in embarrassment. He nodded dumbly before standing and hurrying off to the tower. ‘Hopefully Dean and Seamus are there’ Neville thought as he nearly ran from the library. Susan still sat at the table staring off in thought and a bit of fear. Haylee stood from her chair and moved around the table to sit in Luna’s abandoned spot. Placing a hand on Susan’s arm that was resting on the table, she quickly ducked when Susan spun around in a panic. Malik growled at the perceived threat, which Haylee glared at him for causing him to immediately swallow his natural reaction. Amelia snickered behind her hand at the interaction, which caused Malik to begin growling again at the part-cat girl. Not cowed, Amelia just hissed back at the Alpha wolf starting a near-silent dominance battle. Yunalesca rolled her eyes before focusing back on Haylee who was attempting to comfort the unsettled girl. As she was doing so, Luna returned with a few students in the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw House as well as several in the yellow and black of Hufflepuff. Alex raised an eyebrow at the procession in question that was unknowingly emulated on Snape’s face as he came up behind them with Ursula at his side.

“Kidnap the poor Hufflepuffs, eh Luna?” Indy said with a wide smile that made the Hufflepuff muggleborn shift nervously. Luna’s answering smile was spacey and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students stared in shock when Yunalesca smiled softly at the seemingly ‘looney’ blonde. 

“Hi everyone, as I’m sure you all remember I am Haylee Bennett,” Haylee said shyly, uncertain of herself in the face of so many unknowns. 

“We know,” one of the Ravenclaw students said in return, which made Haylee frown a bit at the tone that implied idiocy in introducing herself to the group. 

“I’ve just been informed that the Magical Holidays are not celebrated here in Wizarding Britain and wished to understand better from those coming into the Magical community where the stigma of these Holidays originate,” Haylee continued, standing from her chair and facing the gathered students. Before an answer could occur, a few red and gold clad students arrived with Neville; behind them whispering harshly at the idiocy of associating with those evil, dark creatures was Ron Weasley. 

“Neville told them that you wanted to talk to them about all that Dark crap about the soltices and rituals of seasons and evil magical celebrations!” Ron threw out harshly with an accusing finger pointing at the Wiccan students. The Hufflepuff students looked affronted on the Wiccan students’ behalf at the unfair characterization of the Wiccan students as Dark and evil, even if they were uncertain about them; while the Ravenclaws looked askance at Weasley for his putdown on a source of knowledge without even understanding it.

“Actually I was wondering about how the non-Magically raised students understood the Magical Holidays but here I find that even magically raised students don’t understand the Magical Holidays,” Haylee said angrily, “No wonder there is no one to listen!” Madam Pince came swooping around the stacks a stern glare on her face at the noise. “I invite Hogwarts to a Samhain ritual on All Hallows Eve; may Our Lady guide my ritual and Our Mother protect our hearts. Hogwarts is the future of this community and I ask for the power to guide them to Our Lady’s satisfaction and Our Mother’s love!” Power swirled around Haylee Bennett, lifting her hair and billowing her loose robes around her slim form. Neshte, Yunalesca, and Amelia had their eyes closed and serene expressions on their faces. Malik had a smirk and look of pride on his face making him look older than his years. Madam Pince was wide-eyed as were the Hogwarts students while Snape was honest-to-god smiling.

“We accept your gracious invitation, may Our Lady bless this ritual,” Luna, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracy intoned immediately going so far as to cross their wand arms over their hearts and bow their heads in respect. Snape’s eyes were glittering in pride at his snakes and respect for the odd little Ravenclaw that he promised himself to look at more closely. Silence stretched on after the initial acceptance and Haylee began to become saddened at the lack of interest in learning and moved to return to her seat between Alex and Indy.

“Well, are you going to accept the invitation or not?” Alex snarked to the silent group with narrowed eyes, his hands holding the edge of the table so tightly that his knuckles were whitening. 

“What? You didn’t really expect the rest of us to take up with all this Dark crap did you?” Ron taunted an ugly smile on his face that made many of the Hogwarts students around him shift in discomfort. 

“You should be careful how you treat others culture, never know when someone may take offence,” Indy said with narrowed eyes and a cutting smile. 

“He just threatened me!” Ron nearly yelled out, turning to his fellow students, “See that! They are Dark, only Dark witches and wizards are likely to threaten good people. Now aren’t you glad I came to ensure they couldn’t ensnare you? For all we know, they bespelled Haylee Potter and made her think she was one of theirs instead of our Girl-Who-Lived.”

“How dare you degrade others like that! Out of my library, get out! And consider yourself banned for the rest of your time at Hogwarts!” Madam Pince hissed out. Ron Weasley’s eyes widened in surprise and his face rapidly reddened in embarrassment/anger, but before he could do more than puff up in his anger Madam Pince had him by the ear and was dragging him away. 

“Um, I can’t say that I know much about the Magical Holidays either but I would be honored to learn and participate in your Samhain ritual,” Neville said, rubbing his neck in nervousness. Several ‘Same here’ or ‘Me too’ were intoned around him and Haylee softly smiled at the uncertain Hogwarts’ students. Over the course of the days leading up to Samhain many of the Hogwarts students approached Haylee to accept her open invitation to participate in her Samhain ritual. Many Ravenclaws would ask her questions regarding Wiccan celebrations versus Wizarding celebrations and what could be expected during the ritual. Some of the teachers were getting into the spirit of the season as well. Professor Lupin was discussing spirits and their difference from ghosts; Professor Vector spoke about the numbers that were most powerful on All Hallow’s Eve and Samhain; Professor Babbling introduced the runes commonly used during Samhain rituals to protect the participants. Snape had all the classes making a purifying draught to use in their bath water the day of the ritual to cleanse them of as much interfering residue as possible, while Flitwick talked about Charms that can be used in non-volatile rituals to prepare a space. Overall, while there were those that were vehemently against the idea; they were vastly outnumbered by those who looked forward to learning more about Magical culture and heritage. 

To accommodate the ritual and ensure the proper preparations for its success, classes were canceled on Samhain or as the Wizarding community referred to it, Halloween. At breakfast it was announced that those that wished to participate in the ritual were to stay to help with preparations and be instructed on personal preparations to ensure a successful ritual. Those that did not wish to participate were going to be given a feast in their common room. Bonnie Bennett stood after the students who refused to participate left and gave a warm smile at the students and staff members around here.

“Thank you for having open minds regarding the Holidays and participating in our Samhain ritual. This ritual will necessitate pure hearts and intentions. It cannot be about greed of knowledge or guilt regarding those lost to us; it is about communing with the other side and talking to those we have not since their passing. My students are familiar with the requirements of such rituals and as they are getting older I am letting them lead this Samhain ritual. With that I give the floor to my students!” Bonnie informed the Hogwarts community with a smile before gesturing to the assembled Wiccan.

“Now as I’m sure you remember, some of us have magical specialties. Michael is a natural illusionist, Alex has an affinity for shadow magic, Aurora has an affinity for nature magic and Indy has an affinity for life magic, which is different from nature magic by the way,” Ursula started pointed at each individual as she spoke of their affinities, “I am a potions prodigy, Lucy is a natural researcher, and last but not least, Haylee has a natural affinity to ritual magics.” 

“How is life magic different than nature magic?” a curious Ravenclaw called out as Ursula took a breath. Ursula smiled as Lucy straightened no doubt to begin an in depth lecture on the differences between the two magic types only to huff when Indy good-naturedly covered her mouth.

“As Haylee has this affinity, she will be the main one leading the Samhain ritual which will take the form of a séance mixed with a spirit summoning as there are so many people who are not prepared for the dangers of possession,” Ursula continued, not answering the Ravenclaw’s question much to the House’s consternation. Narrowing her eyes at the disgruntlement, Ursula waved her hand to blow a wind through the as of yet unprepared room to get focus back on the task at hand. Haylee stepped up giving everyone a shy smile and a small wave before quickly stuffing her hand behind her back due to nervousness.

“Um, so how many of you know what a séance is or a spirit summoning for that matter?” Haylee asked the Hogwart’s assembly. 

“Isn’t a séance that thing where everyone sits around a table and calls out for a spirit to make contact?” a young Hufflepuff girl asked from the front of the students her cheeks going red as everyone focuses on her as she answers the question. “And I guess a spirit summoning would be summoning a spirit.” Everyone laughs at the answer until they noticed the rather fixed expressions on the Wiccans’ faces. The laughter died down as the students shuffled nervously as the fixed expressions became rather cold and in a few faces hostile. Awkward tension settled into the room to the amusement of Bonnie Bennett and Severus Snape; it was almost to the point that the Hogwarts’ students were going to start shouting apologies when Indy smiled a bright smile that caused many of the Hufflepuffs to whimper in fear.

“While that is true in the most simplistic, uninformed sense that information can be true,” Indy began, “séances have many forms; it just so happens that congregating around a table is the most comfortable method for small groups. Spirit summoning is yes, summoning a spirit. It is also extremely dangerous as without the proper focus, knowledge, and power levels you can summon anything from a demon, which is near impossible for the most powerful to control, to a poltergeist, which is near impossible to get rid of, to a malevolent spirit, which can possess and destroy someone from the inside. Now show of hands how many here can successfully fight off a possession?” Indy noticeably did not lift his hand; neither did most of the Wiccan students with the exception of Malik and Haylee. The Hogwarts’ students shifted in uncertainty, not realizing that there was so much to consider except for the those few that still followed the old ways of had creature blood that were merely listening attentively. “Malik as an Alpha is too dominant to allow anything to take control of him, so possession while still dangerous for him is not so much of a concern, and Haylee is just insanely powerful and stubborn.” The Hogwarts’ students chuckled a bit when Haylee yelled “Hey!” to Indy’s good-natured jibe. “Now that we got your attention regarding a few of the dangers; perhaps you are ready to listen, hmm?”

Haylee smiled and began to explain what the ritual would consist of; that if anyone wanted to try to contact a specific spirit that they needed to either have a strong connection to the individual or preferably a personal item of theirs. She told them that they would be given white robes when they started the ritual in a few hours’ time and that they needed to bathe with the purifying draught that they had brewed in Potions class. Madam Pomfrey would escort them to the Prefects’ bathroom in groups to allow for their baths. They would eat a small meal of light foods and try to clear their minds and focus until night fell then they would stand in their ritual circles and begin the ritual. 

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall quietly conversing or considering who they might want to contact. The students were only distinguishable by their hair color, eye color, and height as they were all dressed in the same plain white robes. Some of the students stared in surprise at the Hogwarts staff, wearing white robes as well instead of their standard fare. For those that had read Lord of the Rings, many thought Dumbledore was much like Gandalf the White in his robes. Or they stared at Professor Snape who looked very different dressed in white instead of his usual black billowing robes. Time passed calmly, until Haylee cleared her throat gaining all their attention. 

“Alright everyone, it’s time to start. We will be placing you in position; you are not to move from where we place you unless we tell you to. Do you understand?” Haylee asked watching for the nods before motioning for the Wiccans to start positioning the students. Due to the number of students participating, everyone was arranged into concentric circles with the Wiccan students in the innermost circle with Haylee. Once everyone was positioned, Haylee started by calling on Lady Magic and asking for her guidance and protection in their task. Magic seemed to build around them and the few objects that had been gathered to focus the call began to glow brightly. Slowly, silvery lights started to form and take shape until they started to form into people. Dozens of people were forming in the innermost circle with Haylee and the Wiccans, but at the forefront were two people who had been present since she started these rituals when she was adopted by Bonnie Bennett.

“James! Lily!” came a shocked shout from the Great Hall doors, pulling the attention of the gathered students/staff to a shaggily put together man dressed in drab grey clothes barely hiding his skeletal figure.


End file.
